Ichigo and Law
by GibsonEJG
Summary: Ichigo is 25, single and successful, law firms are grasping at the chance to recruit him, but when he gets taken down by a gang of thugs who will help him? thinking of a Grimm x Ichi pairing within the story ;b xx
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Bleach characters, cities or the like, Tite Kubo is the owner of that.**

**I write for my own pleasure and yours if you like it ;b. I do not make any money from this or any other fic I own.**

**Rated M for this and later chapters; Violence, sex, nudity, offensive language, Yaoi/Homosexuality, Drinking...Did I miss anything?**

**Most of all though...Enjoy~**

_Btw – Sanbancho = high up judge_

_Hai = Yes_

_Gomene = Sorry_

_Tonkatsu =Deep Fried Pork (mmmm...)_

_Katsudon = Rice and tonkatsu with a really nice sauce and onions :3 (mmmmm...)_

_Any other translations gimme a buzz or look it up :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Accusation.<strong>

The alarm clock blared furiously, screaming at the ginger who was still curled up in bed.

"Ugh, already?" Kurosaki Ichigo moaned as he hit the snooze button. It was Thursday morning and it was six thirteen. Ichigo liked to set his alarm for six thirteen because it was an odd number. It made him think in the morning and thinking meant waking up.

Ichigo rolled out of his comfortable double bed and padded out of his room into his the main room of his flat, an open plan room which included; a study, living room and kitchen all rolled into one. Ichigo was twenty five today, he lived alone the way he liked it. He crossed the living area with the cream fabric love seat and wooden coffee table, he walked to his door and collected his post. Gas bill, electricity bill, phone bill, handwritten letter. Ichigo paused and ripped open the pink envelope.

_Kurosaki-kun,_

_We haven't spoken in years but I'm opening my own club on the 17th of July I'd like to see you there._

_Inoue Orihime x _

_[ ]Attending alone_

_[ ] Attending +1_

_[ ]Not attending._

_Return to: 88 Green Dragon Way_

_Persimmon District_

_Karakura Town_

_Japan._

"Interesting..." Ichigo murmured to himself and found a pen on the end table set by the door. He checked attending alone and opened the drawer under the table, he pulled out a fresh envelope and scribbled the address down before sliding his reply into it and licking the envelope to seal it.

Ichigo padded back towards his room but took a left into his bathroom. His bathroom was of medium size. A small shower stood in the immediate left corner, a large tub took up the right wall and a toilet sat between the two with a sink and mirror to Ichigo's direct right, the room was tiled in black granite on the floor and sandstone slabs lined the wall. He stripped down and slid open the rounded shower door and closed it with a soft thud. He showered quickly and reluctantly stepped out from the warm flow of water. He towelled his face and hair before wrapping his towel around his waist, he glanced at himself in the mirror briefly. His hair was short, back and sides and the longer hair on top spiked upwards defiantly whatever he did with it, he was well muscled still and his brown eyes seemed older, more experienced. Ichigo strolled back into his room to pick out a nice suit, he wore a crisp white shirt and a deep purple tie, he shimmied into a pinstripe suit and threw on some shining leather shoes. He strode into the kitchen area by the door and quickly wolfed down a cereal bar and some juice. He picked up his briefcase, wallet and keys from the door and donned his beige trench coat. He tucked the envelope containing his reply into his coat pocket. He left the flat, locked the door and headed for the elevator.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!" The old man from across the hall called.

"Ohayo, Jidanbo-senpai." Ichigo returned the greeting and pushed the down button on the control pad. The elevator arrived with a small ping and the metal doors opened smoothly.

"Ohayo, Ichigo." A familiar face stood in the elevator.

"Chad!" Ichigo called, stepping into the elevator to join his friend, "How are you man?"

"Not bad, happy birthday by the way." Chad smiled and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "How's the recent case going?" Chad's voice was sympathetic. Ichigo punched the ground floor button with his free hand and sighed.

"Not great, I know my client is innocent but all of this bullshit evidence, that doesn't even make sense, keeps popping up and stops me dead in my tracks." Ichigo ran his free hand through his flaming head of hair.

"Sounds rough." Chad grunted, "That's why I'm a contractor, I just make the blueprints, tell people what to do and get on with it, much easier." Chad laughed throatily.

"Makes me wish I hadn't wasted my time in law school..." Ichigo grumbled.

"Nah, you're the best lawyer I know, don't give up, not yet." Chad smiled down at Ichigo as the elevator doors slid open. They exited the elevator and both nodded to the doorman as they exited the building.

"Oh Chad," Ichigo called as they turned to go their separate ways, "You going to Orihime's Club opening on Saturday?" Ichigo hoped he would.

"Unfortunately not, got a big deal coming up with Seireitei international, they want me to help build their new headquarters outside of town, sorry!" Chad apologized, "See ya round Ichigo." He waved and turned away.

Ichigo turned and headed for the car park, he unlocked his ruby red _Audi R8_ and slid in. He was lucky to get this car, Keigo Asano had started an import and export business and this car had been designed for Urahara Kisuke himself but the colour was slightly off so Kisuke rejected it. Asano had to get it off his hands cheap and Ichigo needed a car. It set him back 14 000 000 yen but it was worth it.

The engine came to life with a satisfying roar. Ichigo pulled out of the car park and made his way to the court house. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Mr Granz, isn't it true that you were cheating on your wife with another man?" Ichigo asked the pink haired man with calm authority.<p>

"It is." Szayel responded calmly, slicking back his long hair with his right hand.

"Then may I ask, where were you on the night of the 18th of August 2009 between the times nine thirty six and one sixteen on the 19th August 2009?" Ichigo asked with confidence.

"I was in the run down motel by Urahara Shōten, the main office on third." Szayel smiled.

"With whom?" Ichigo recited the lines he and Szayel had rehearsed last night, this had to go off without a hitch, this had to be the last time they were in court, Ichigo had run out of ideas, run out of evidence.

"Nnoitra Gilga, my lover." Szayel adjusted his glasses with a small smile, amber eyes flashing dangerously.

"Will this man testify?" Ichigo asked calmly, he could see the end of this tedious trial that had lasted almost three years.

"He will." Szayel smirked triumphantly.

"Thank you." Ichigo let himself smile as he turned to the judge, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto looked exceedingly bored. "Sanbancho, I would like to call Nnoitra Gilga to the stand." Ichigo asked quietly.

"Proceed." Genryūsai nodded his head firmly. He believed Szayel to be innocent, he didn't have the guts to kill anyone with his bare hands, Szayel didn't have the backbone.

"So Mr. Gilga, where were you on the night of the 18th of August 2009 between the times of nine thirty six and one sixteen on the 19th August 2009?" Ichigo was tired, this had already dragged on, it was now one thirty in the afternoon.

"'Was in tha run down motel by Urahara Shōten." Nnoitra tried to keep his voice civilized.

"Why were you there?" Ichigo asked, leaning on his desk and staring into Nnoitra's uncovered eye. His dark hair fell past his shoulders and the thick hair fell across his left eye, covering it comletely.

"Szayel and I were fuckin'." Nnoitra responded calmly.

"First warning Mr. Gilga." Genryūsai growled, Ichigo winced at this, he couldn't blow this.

"Whateva, we were there from eight forty that night until ten oh four the next morning." Nnoitra had to smile at the memory of that night.

"Thank you Mr. Gilga." Ichigo turned to Genryūsai, "That is all I have to say." Ichigo smiled.

"You may be seated, Mr. Gilga you may leave." Nnoitra nodded and waltzed back to his seat in the court audience, he took his place in between Tier Harribel and an ecstatic Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck who bounced in her seat. Both of which had wide smiles on their faces.

Ichigo slumped into his seat next to Szayel, he brushed his explosive hair back off of his face, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. They were in the clear.

"Jury, you may adjourn." Genryūsai called in his soft, commanding voice.

The jury consisted of many bored faces, one man had to postpone his family holiday to be here, his greying hair was slicked back, large squared glasses rested uncomfortably on the bridge of his nose.

Another a mother of a young boy, he was in school right now, his last day before the summer, she just wanted this to be over, she believed the queer to be innocent, she couldn't care less really.

The jury filed out slowly, they had to decide if Szayel Aporro Granz was the murderer of Cirucci Sanderwicci, a woman brutally murdered by gunshot wounds to the head and chest, followed by decapitation and mutilation from what is thought to be a large cleaver or the more unlikely option, a katana.

Ichigo sighed as he scrolled through his phone and tapped the contact for Inoue Orihime. He had come to sit outside the court, resting on the bottom of the ivory marble steps.

He held the phone to his ear as the dial tone sounded, first ring, second ring, third ring.

"Moshi moshi, Inoue Orihime, how can I help?" Orihime's voice was polite and formal.

"It's Ichigo, how are you?" Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the tone of her voice.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's voice was surprised but pleasantly so, "What's up? I'm kind of busy."

"Nothing, I was just calling for a catch up, I'll see you Saturday." Ichigo retorted flatly.

"You're coming?" Orihime exploded, the clashing of cutlery and plates resounded from the speaker,

"Itai!" Orihime squealed, "I'm happy that you're coming, post the invite ASAP, I've got an emergency, BYE!" _Click._

"Bye..." Ichigo muttered into the phone.

"Kurosaki! The jury have made their decision, come on!" A court official called from the top of the steps.

"Hai!" Ichigo called, jumping to his feet and dashing up the stairs two at a time, he hurtled into the court room and muttered apologies as he took his seat next to Szayel.

"Sanbancho, the jury has made their decision," The older man adjusted his squared glasses, "Through thorough debate and deliberation we have come to the conclusion that Szayel Granz is..." A pregnant pause followed. Ichigo began to feel increasingly nervous.

"Not guilty." Ichigo had to battle to remain calm, he wanted to leap up, scream and run around. He had finally won.

"I hereby release Szayel Aporro Granz from the suspicion of his wife's murder." Genryūsai struck his gavel down and finalized the decision.

Ichigo's heart lightened and he let out a sigh of relief. _They had won._

* * *

><p>Ichigo flopped down on his sofa and kicked off his shoes. He flicked his T.v on and pulled open his can of <em>Dr. Pepper <em>Ichigo hated drinking on his own, there was no one around to stop him. He loosened his tie, flicked on the local news station and watched as his high school friend Kojima Mizuiro presented the daily news bulletin. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and his dark eyes full of a false light. Ichigo knew Mizuiro hated his job, he would meet with Mizuiro on a weekly basis and drink. A habit they had recently ceased, Mizuiro was getting married soon and had stopped drinking for her. Ichigo smiled, it was nice to see the commitment of others, though he had no intention of settling down, ever. Ichigo switched to Tokyo T.v and mindlessly watched whatever was on.

"Breaking news!" Matsumoto Rangiku's voice called out, interrupting a report about the local environment. "Nnoitra Gilga has been found dead in his lover's studio apartment, Szayel Aporro Granz, his supposed lover had recently..." Ichigo had tuned out, he no longer heard the woman's voice. Gilga was dead, the only witness, Ichigo was glad in the back of his mind that he had testified before he was killed.

"Nnoitra Gilga was known to have been with Granz earlier this evening, though Szayel's whereabouts now are unknown." Ichigo tuned in again at the mention of Gilga's name.

"Police are suspecting Granz as the murderer, Gilga was murdered in the same style as Granz' wife, gun shot wounds and decapitation, the killer is believed to be the same person."

Ichigo crushed the can he held in his hands so violently that the edges cut his fingertips.

"God dammnit!" Ichigo bellowed and threw his can on the floor. Szayel had been a good client and had paid Ichigo copious amounts of money but he was actually a nice guy.

Ichigo's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi." Ichigo snarled, trying to remain calm.

"Kurosaki!" Szayel's voice was frantic.

"Szayel?" Ichigo breathed calmly.

"Listen, I didn't do it, I went to the store, came back and he was dead." Szayel practically screamed down the phone.

"Calm down, look can you make it to my apartment?" Ichigo sighed, he was getting sucked straight back into it all.

"Sure, I'll be over in twenty minutes." _Click. _

Ichigo sighed and padded over to the kitchen, he pulled out two onions, two sprigs of mitsuba, two pork loins, flour, three eggs, bread crumbs, dashi, soy sauce, hon-mirin, sugar, fresh rice and cooking oil. Ichigo began to prepare Katsudon. Immediately Ichigo did both the sauce and Tonkatsu at once, flipping between sauce and deep-frying quickly, He let the rice steam as he was doing so, having a large range was handy for one person, he had a large saucepan for the sauce, a deep one for the rice and two frying pans for the Tonkatsu. A knock at the door interrupted his flow and he almost dropped the pan containing the Tonkatsu-sauce mixture. Ichigo put the heat on low and sprinted to the door. He opened it on the latch and saw a terrified Szayel at his doorstep.

"Come in," Ichigo unlatched the door and opened it fully, "Hungry?" Ichigo asked, heading back to the kitchen.

"Sure." Szayel whimpered, closing the door shakily behind him.

"Like Katsudon?" Ichigo called as Szayel came to sit on the island counter that Ichigo was working on.

"Mmn." Szayel nodded, "Thank you Ichigo."

"No problem, I won't be able to represent you if consider me a friend." Ichigo commented absently as he took two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks out of his cupboard below his work surfaces.

"How did you?" Szayel asked confused.

"I could tell by your facial expression." Ichigo smiled, plating up the Katsudon and placed a bowl and a pair of black chopsticks in front of Szayel.

"I just wish..." Szayel began but trailed off.

"I know, just eat, it'll make you feel better." Ichigo smiled and began to pick at his meal. Ichigo looked up to see Szayel's bowl virtually empty. He eyed the man with a faint smile, at least he could still eat. Ichigo finished his meal and swivelled to look Szayel in the eye.

"What happened?" Ichigo became serious, he couldn't have a murderer on his hands.

"Nnoitra and I were fooling around but we realised..." He paused, his pale cheeks reddening, Ichigo simply waited for him to continue, Szayel continued after a few seconds, "Nnoitra had run out of lube, I don't like...receiving...without lube." Szayel was blushing so hard.

"Right, so you went to the store?" Ichigo prompted, he had begun taking notes in a small notebook and pencil he kept in his trouser pocket.

"Yeah, at about-"

"No about, precise." Ichigo interjected.

Szayel shook his head, adjusting his glasses, "At eight fifteen I took the elevator from the penthouse to the ground floor, it would've taken fifteen minutes to get to the shop and back because it was eight thirty when I found him." Szayel's amber eyes wavered as tears welled in his eyes.

"Calm down, take a breather," Ichigo touched his shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks Ichigo, I really appreciate-"

"No, I am not doing you any favours, I am putting up a client for the night on strictly business."

"Right." Szayel's amber eyes hardened, "I'm sorry Kurosaki."

"Better, right you get the spare room, excuse the mess." Ichigo stood and took Szayel's bowl and his own to the dishwasher. "Follow." Ichigo called, walking towards his room. He stopped by his door and Szayel bumped into him.

"Gomene..." Szayel apologized absently.

"It's fine," Ichigo nodded, walking into his room, he grabbed a spare pair of jogging pants, Szayel was taller than Ichigo but only by an inch or two, "Here, the spare room is small but the bed's comfy, g'night." Ichigo turned and closed his door. Ichigo immediately stripped off, got into a fresh pair of boxers and slid into bed. He would have to go to the office tomorrow, Szayel needed to go to the police and Ichigo knew he would get pulled in again. He set his alarm, plugged his iPod in and shuffled his playlist. _Build God Then We'll Talk – Panic! At the Disco _came on and Ichigo smiled.

"_On strictly business."_

* * *

><p>Ichigo's alarm blared at exactly six thirteen. Ichigo rolled out of bed to see the bathroom door closed with a towel hanging on the door handle. Ichigo smiled at the idea, it would've been awkward if he'd walked in on a showering Szayel. Ichigo grabbed the instant pancake mix and made a batch of fifteen pancakes, set them on the side and went to check his mail. A single brown envelope protruded from the mail slot. It was hand addressed and simply read; Kurosaki Ichigo, in thin, spidery handwriting. Ichigo tore open the envelope and scanned the spindly handwriting.<p>

_Kurosaki Ichigo,_

_You have proven to be a competent solicitor and a dedicated one at that, we at Seireitei international would like you to join our team as a fully fledged solicitor, we will offer you a starting salary of 1 000 000 yen a month. If this offer seems unsatisfactory then please we will be honoured to meet your demands. Our team includes Sanbancho Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and he is our director in chief. Other well known barristers and solicitors include Ukitake Juushiro, Kuchiki Byakuya, Sui Feng, Unohana Retsu, the list goes on. Your offer is of course deniable and your decision will in no way be influenced by us, we await your reply._

_Kyoraku Shunsui._

Ichigo stood dumbfounded, Seireitei international was the biggest law firm in Japan and they wanted him?

"Shit." Was all Ichigo could muster.

"What's up Kurosaki-kun?" Szayel had changed back into his clothes from the night before, blue jeans and a white tank top, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Look." Ichigo muttered before pouring himself some orange juice and slapping a few pancakes on his plate.

"Shiiiiiiit." Szayel breathed, "This is good!" He cried, "Why do you seem down?"

"Because," Ichigo swallowed his mouthful and gulped down some juice, "I started my law career only four years ago, there's gotta be a catch!" Ichigo shovelled another pancake into his mouth.

"I think any catch is worth a million yen a month Kurosaki-kun, and they're willing to raise it!" Szayel couldn't reason why Ichigo was down, it was an amazing opportunity.

"I suppose," Ichigo mulled it over while chewing on his last pancake, "I might just take it." Ichigo mused.

"Go for it, I'm going to see the police, what time did I arrive here?" Szayel asked cautiously.

"Eight fifty six, on the dot." Ichigo called without turning and closed the door to the bathroom shut behind him.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun!" Szayel called, leaving the apartment and heading into the elevator. A large Mexican man nodded to him as the doors closed with a soft hiss.

Ichigo showered quickly and threw on a plain black suit, a white shirt and a black and red striped tie. He grabbed his briefcase and an umbrella and donned his trench coat, the weather had turned sour overnight. Ichigo strolled into the elevator after locking his apartment door and waving to Jidanbo on his way out. He climbed into his car and headed for the Seireitei international headquarters.

"Hello, I'm here to see Kyoraku Shunsui." Ichigo enquired politely to the young woman at reception.

"Ah yes, Kurosaki Ichigo I presume?" Her violet eyes sparkled from behind her oval glasses.

"Hai!" Ichigo smiled, the building was brightly lit and had lots of plants, everywhere.

"One moment." She held up her left hand and pressed a button on her headset before speaking politely to the other end. "Kyoraku-Taichou, Kurosaki Ichigo to see you." A slight pause. "Hai, he's here right now, Taichou." Another pause before she removed her hand from the headset, "He'll be here to see you now, I warn you he can be rather...flamboyant." The girl at the desk smiled. "Nanao Ise by the way, hajimemashite." Her eyes sincere.

"Hajimemashite, Kurosaki Ichigo, dozo yoroshiku." Ichigo smiled and held his hand out to shake, she took his hand shook once and released, a formal handshake indeed.

The elevator doors to Ichigo's right opened with a _ding_, Ichigo turned and smiled. Kyoraku Shunsui was a tall man with broad shoulders, he had long mahogany hair that was tied back aside from a lock of hair that fell against his chiselled face, he was unshaven but neatly so his grey eyes shone with intelligence. He wore a grey suit, a salmon tie and white shirt, pretty normal. Over the top of said suit though hung a long, flowing, floral pink kimono.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Kyoraku leant out and took the young man's hand in a tight handshake.

"Hajimemashit-" Ichigo was interrupted.

"Don't be so formal, I know who you are, I am Kyoraku Shunsui, you can call me Shunsui." The older man smiled.

"Gomenasai, I would like to take the job." Ichigo said firmly, wanting to get to the point.

"Ah I'm glad to hear that, have you notified Espada inc. yet?" Shunsui inquired.

"Not yet, I wanted to inform you first and then I was going to resign." Ichigo explained confidently.

Nanao watched this exchange closely, Shunsui may be flamboyant and approachable but this man excelled in speaking his mind, he was going to do well here.

"That's fine, we don't expect you to start work until Monday so if you come back I will show you around, and so on." Shunsui finished with an enthusiastic smile.

"Thank you Sir." Ichigo smiled brightly.

"No problem, also, we do not believe in freelancing here, if you need to take a case run it by Sanbancho and he's more than likely to say yes, but always, always ask first." Shunsui's tone became serious.

"No problem than you Sir." Ichigo shook his hand again.

"Don't mention it, by the way, us," Shunsui made the air quote gesture with his hands, "'Higher ups' are referred to as 'Taichou', I'm not fussy but the others can be." Shunsui warned kindly.

"Thank you, Taichou." Ichigo smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh and Ichigo." Shunsui called.

"Hai?" Ichigo turned to face the older man.

"Welcome aboard."

* * *

><p><em>A.N – Whaddya think? :D Pairings will come into it in full force throughout the next chapter or two so don't fret! :b – Esuta ~^-^ x<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any Bleach characters, cities or the like, Tite Kubo is the owner of that.**

**I write for my own pleasure and yours if you like it ;b. I do not make any money from this or any other fic. I own.**

**Also I do not own any music or their bands if I mention them, nor any films, TV stations, television programmes, neither do I own Audi, Apple or any other software/hardware etc. **

**Rated M for; Violence, sex, nudity, offensive language, Yaoi/Homosexuality, Drinking.**

**Enjoy it :D x**

* * *

><p><span>Resignation.<span>

Ichigo sat uncomfortably under the gaze of Aizen Sousuke. Aizen's hair was slicked back and his eyes were calm, a dangerous, menacing calm.

"So," His cool voice still chilled Ichigo's soul, "You wish to leave us?" Aizen's mahogany eyes pinned Ichigo to his seat.

"I do, I have decided to move to another company." Ichigo had _attempted_ casual, though words seemed to tumble from his mouth like vomit.

"I see," Aizen interlaced his fingers and sighed deeply, "I guess I have no choice but to let you go then." Ichigo's mouth parted slightly in surprise, he was letting him go? "On one condition." Aizen's dark eyes sparkled.

"That is?" Ichigo's heart sank, he knew it would be tricky.

"You disengage yourself from Szayel Aporro Granz." Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"And if I don't?" Ichigo had no intention of representing Granz unless he had to but this made him consider it.

"Nothing of course, it is just advised that you don't..." Aizen trailed off with a wide smirk on his face.

"Fine." Ichigo answered curtly.

"Done, your salary for the work this month will be sent to you immediately, I wish you luck in your future endeavours and stay safe." Aizen stood and smiled in a way that unnerved Ichigo, it seemed too nice, he had always been wary of Aizen but now he was truly terrified.

"And you." Was all Ichigo could come up with, he stood and shook Aizen's hand. His smooth skin was cold and lifeless. Ichigo recoiled mentally and tried to keep a straight face. Aizen smiled at Ichigo's discomfort and released him. Ichigo spun around and left the building, an odd, cold feeling spreading up his arm. That was the first and hopefully the last time he would ever touch Aizen Sousuke.

Gin Ichimaru smiled as he watched Ichigo scurry out of the building.

"Gave him the cold hand did ya' Aizen-sama?" Gin turned and smiled broadly at his friend.

"That I did." Aizen smiled back, "Hopefully it will deter him from contacting Granz."

"Mhm, if he did then we'd have heaps o' trouble on our hands eh?" Gin's smile spread so far across his face it virtually touched either ear. Aizen simply smiled and closed his office door behind him, Gin shrugged and began to file Ichigo's letter of resignation, his crazed smile unfaltering.

"Moshi moshi?" Orihime chimed down the phone.

"Hey Inoue, it's Ichigo, I haven't mailed the invite but could I give you verbal confirmation please? I got a lot to deal wit-"

"Sure, sure, Ichigo you have a horrible habit of calling me at the worst possible times." Inoue whined at him.

"Sorry, I'll go, see you tomorrow." Ichigo sighed.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry." Inoue's tone changed, realising she had offended him.

"Nah don't worry, 'snothin'." Ichigo brushed it off.

"No Kurosaki-kun I'm sorry, meet me tomorrow at six, I'll make some time for us to chat before I have to make the final preparations." Inoue's voice was pleading, she felt stupidly guilty.

"Sure, the small coffee shop by _Orihime-sama's bakery_?" Ichigo smiled slightly, feeling bad for the guilt but excitement overwhelmed him, he hadn't seen Inoue for months, easily a year.

"Sure, I love walking past that place, it shows how awesome my food combos are!" Orihime said with a vacantly happy tone, her mind wandering.

"See you tomorrow, six on the dot!" Ichigo laughed, she sounded the same as she did in high school.

"Bye!" Inoue called.

_Click._

Ichigo sat in his car outside of Seireitei international and took a deep breath. He slid out of his car and dashed into the tall building, the rain was hammering down. Ichigo shook his head like a playful puppy, sending droplets of water cascading around the brightly lit lobby.

"Welcome back Kurosaki-kun." Nanao called happily from the reception desk.

"Thanks Nanao-senpai." Ichigo smiled broadly, the building itself gave off a warm, welcoming vibe.

"No problem, I'll just inform Kyoraku-Taichou that you're here." Nanao smiled again, holding her hand up to her headset. Ichigo sat on one of the low leather sofas and plucked _Urahara Daily_ from the array of magazines strewn across the glass coffee table. A head to shoulder shot of Urahara Kisuke beamed widely on the cover, a green and white striped hat shadowed his dark eyes and he wore a green suit with a black and green haori over it. Ichigo flipped open the magazine and skimmed through the various stories, business stocks etc. until Ichigo came across an interesting article.

_Urahara's marriage plans._

Ichigo smiled at this. Finally he and Yoruichi were getting married, it had only taken eight years...

"Kurosaki-kun!" Shunsui's casual voice called from the reception desk.

"Kyoraku-Taichou?" Ichigo added the honorific experimentally.

"Yare, yare, I said I didn't mind, it's the other 'Higher Ups' that you've gotta be careful around..." Shunsui smiled hopelessly.

"Gomene, I'm just a bit nervous..." Ichigo smiled awkwardly, placing the magazine down and making his way over to the older man.

"Don't be, we're a big, happy family here." Shunsui laughed, "Come on I'll show you your office and then you can meet the rest of the team.

"Sure." Ichigo nodded and followed Shunsui into the onyx black elevator. The interior consisted of mirrored panels and a single gold bar at waist height. It reminded Ichigo of the ballerina studio where Yuzu took lessons in when she was eight.

"So what made you take up our offer?" Shunsui shot a sideways glance at Ichigo before the sleek black doors slid to a close in front of them.

"I hated working for Aizen Sousuke for one." Ichigo admitted casually, "Secondly, I needed the money, I'm beginning to run out." Ichigo laughed bashfully, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Ah I see, Aizen used to be a part of Seireitei international, he never liked us..." Shunsui trailed off, disappointment colouring his voice.

"I see," Ichigo muttered quietly.

"Anyway!" Shunsui clapped his hands together, "Your office is on the fourteenth floor, work hard and you'll get promoted to the lower levels." Shunsui beamed.

"Lower levels?" Ichigo was confused, lower usually meant well...lower.

"We work in reverse here at Seireitei international, Sanbancho heads floor one, the supreme court cases and so on." Shunsui explained as the elevator flashed floor twelve, "Though floors two to thirteen aren't any worse or any better than the other it just depends where you want to specialise, if you do that is." Shunsui continued.

"How many floors are there?" Ichigo asked fascinated.

"Twenty-six in total, floors fourteen to twenty-five are the 'training' floors, where interns and law students come to sit in chambers." The elevator reached floor fourteen as Shunsui paused. They stepped out of the elevator together.

Floor fourteen was neat and tidy, a royal blue carpet lines the halls and the walls were a simple white. A blonde woman sat at the desk to Ichigo's right and smiled affectionately at Shunsui, Ichigo wasn't even looked at. Ichigo smiled at this, obviously this guy had his way with the ladies.

"This way." Shunsui beckoned with his right hand.

"Sorry." Ichigo shook his head and followed him.

"Your office is number fifteen," Shunsui shot a sly look at Ichigo, "It suits you."

"Ah I see." Ichigo laughed softly, used to this joke.

"Sorry," Shunsui shook his head and turned right, all of the offices had glass walls, an open office indeed. "This is your office." Shunsui gestured with his hand to the room to his left. Ichigo looked in to see a silver desk and a leather office chair, a computer, printer, filing cabinet and a small bonsai tree on his wooden desk.

"Nice..." Ichigo smiled, all he had been given at Espada inc. was a small desk and a rusty filing cabinet.

"That it is." Shunsui smiled and placed a dual set of keys in Ichigo's hand.

"Do I get to meet the other Taichou?" Ichigo asked, a slight buzz running through his system.

"Sure, the building closes down at six," Shunsui glanced at his watch, "Well, most of the staff here will be on lunch now, how about we grab something?" Shunsui smiled invitingly.

"Sure, I'd love to." Ichigo returned the smile.

"I've just got to persuade Nanao-chan to come with us and we're set." Shunsui chimed, turning back towards the elevator. Ichigo followed, a slight skip to his step. He was getting paid stupidly high amounts of money, doing a job he loved, with a nice, open office. What could go wrong?

Ichigo sighed as he threw his chopsticks down on the counter, Shunsui had taken him to a sushi bar not too far from the office, it was decorated like a traditional tea room. Paper screens divided the private booths, these had traditional tea tables, tea cups , tea pots and cushions. Ichigo had initially declined the offer for Shunsui to pay for his food until Shunsui had persuaded him otherwise.

"What did I tell you?" Shunsui smiled, placing his chopsticks down on his plate.

"I confess, those were the best California rolls I've ever tasted." Ichigo admitted with a contented sigh.

"Shunsui thinks through two main organs of his body," Nanao teased.

"Oh?" Shunsui cocked a lazy eyebrow at his subordinate.

"Indeed," Nanao adjusted her glasses with a smirk, "Your stomach and your penis!"

Ichigo burst out laughing, what a thing to say.

"Nanao-chan are you drunk?" Shunsui smiled lazily.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?" Nanao smiled again, "You?" She added.

Shunsui blushed, "That was once." He defended himself calmly.

"Pfft, once every few days more like." Nanao stuck her tongue out playfully.

Ichigo saw a huge change come over Nanao's composition, she was a prompt, formal woman before.

Nanao noticed Ichigo's analysing eyes, "I'm off duty," She sighed happily, "I put on a façade, a stern, cold woman to keep my focus in work and it makes for a better lawyer in the long run." Nanao explained carefully.

"Right," Ichigo nodded, filling it away mentally. This woman could be dangerous if he got on the wrong side of her. "So how did you two get into law?" Ichigo asked, sipping a small bottle of lemonade.

"I wanted to become a lawyer ever since I was young, my mentor is with Vizored law firm," Nanao smiled from the nostalgia, "She used to read to me as I was orphaned at a young age." Nanao smiled grimly at this, "She went off to study law and I was left alone again, I became a lawyer because I wanted to make her proud." Nanao's smile faded, her eyes sorrowful.

"What happened to your mentor?"

"She stopped talking to me the moment I graduated university..." Nanao's eyes were a deep violet, sorrow welled inside of them like a tide of unshed tears.

"My Nanao-chan, come here." Shunsui began to pull her into an embrace but her hand whipped round like a rearing snake head to slap him clean across the face.

"I am _not. Your. Anything!_" She hissed, her face taking on the blush of anger, replacing the sorrow.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at Shunsui's tactics, he made her angry to make her forget her sorrow, not a safe replacement, Shunsui's right cheek had turned a startling shade of burgundy, but by the looks a familiar one.

"Itai..." Shunsui grumbled, a comically sad pout spread across his stubbly face.

"Well," Ichigo ventured cautiously, not wanting Nanao's anger directed at him, "I'd like to meet the other 'Taichou' if we're all finished with lunch?" Ichigo smiled brightly.

"Of course," Shunsui chimed, "Come on Nanao-chan!"

"Hai, Taichou." Nanao glared, not over the fact Shunsui had insinuated he owned her.

Ichigo smiled at their closeness, they obviously had _something _going on, or some kind of a History. A pang of loneliness clutched at Ichigo's heart, he shook himself and convinced himself it was simply heartburn.

"See what I have to deal with?" Shunsui nudged Ichigo in the ribs as Nanao took her seat at reception, her face expressionless.

"She doesn't seem that bad." Ichigo lied, he found her terrifying.

"Don't lie, I can see the apprehension in your eyes." Shunsui laughed, he did it often, a habit Ichigo found endearing.

"You got me, she's damn scary." Ichigo began to chuckle, it was infectious.

"We're going to meet my good friend Ukitake Juushiro first," Shunsui motioned towards the elevator.

"Sure," Ichigo nodded, his stomach filled with a slight tension, Shunsui had been lovely but Ichigo knew nothing about any other lawyers here.

"Don't look so nervous." Shunsui drawled, a knowing smile lighting his rugged face.

Ichigo returned the smile meekly, embarrassed that he was so transparent.

Shunsui simply shook his head and pressed the up button on the elevator and waited.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat with a discontented look on her face.<p>

"Orhime..." Tatsuki sighed hopelessly, "Ichigo's gunna find out eventually, just tell him tomorrow yeah?"

"No." Orihime's grey eyes were defiant, her lips pursed.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki moaned, her head falling into her palms. Tatsuki had been at it for hours, trying to bribe, blackmail, threaten her dear friend but nothing would sink in. Orihime had been dating him for over a month now and Tatsuki was the only one who knew, she hated it.

"He's not a bad guy Orihime, Ichigo's gunna understand, he had his shot and blew it." Tatsuki smiled sympathetically, "If he doesn't then he isn't a real friend." Tatsuki finished kindly, trying to at least.

"Kurosaki-kun isn't a bad person..." Orihime mumbled stubbornly. She had loved Ichigo since they were in high school and still did. He had broken her heart.

"_Ichigo!" Orihime smiled broadly, her eyes had located him from across the corridor._

"_Orihime..." Ichigo smiled falsely, his eyes not shining the way they usually did. Orihime hurried to him, afraid something had happened._

"_Ichigo? What's wrong?" Orihime's brow furrowed in concern._

"_Look, we've got to talk." Orihime knew those words well, they were never positive, they never led anywhere but into despair._

"_No..." Orihime's eyes welled up within a second, "You can't..." A single tear rolled down her cheek._

"_I'm sorry," Ichigo's eyes had welled up too, "I don't love you, not like I did, not in the same way you love me." Ichigo's tears broke the barrier of his eyelids. _

"_No." Orihime repeated, her mind screaming for her to say something more, to beg him to see how much this hurt her. It felt like a knife had been slipped between her ribs and twisted, hard._

"_I wish I could love you Orihime, I do, I want to..." Ichigo trailed off, he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Orihime's eyes were blank, listless, devoid of any emotion, her tears flowed freely from her eyes, soaking Ichigo's t-shirt. _

"_I'm s-sorry!" Ichigo bawled, pulling her closer to him._

_People had begun to stop, stare, whisper. _

"_Get a room you pieces of shit." A barking laugh echoed from the crowd._

_Ichigo's eyes snapped up, he knew that voice._

"_Fuck. You." Ichigo snarled, he pushed Orihime behind him as a cyan haired individual shoved a small, dark haired girl out of the way to break the crowd, he was followed closely by a small gang._

"_Oh did I get on Berry-tan's nerves?" Grimmjow Jaegerjaues snarled tauntingly. His dishevelled hair jostled as he came to a halt, his aqua eyes glowed with malice. He was dressed in dark, baggy jeans with a chain attached to them and he wore a leather black jacket and a white top underneath. His eyes were painted green against his bottom lid as always, giving him a feline edge to his appearance. _

"_I dare you to say that again." Ichigo's chocolate eyes blazed._

"_Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime whimpered, this sent Ichigo's pulse racing, he turned to see a frightened young girl. Her slate eyes wavering with unshed tears, her bottom lip quivering._

"_Orihime..." Ichigo breathed, only just becoming aware of how much damage he had truly done to her._

"_Keep your eyes on me!" Grimmjow snarled, Ichigo turned, his nose colliding with Grimmjow's fist. Blood spurted across the floor and down Ichigo's face as his nose broke with a crunch. Ichigo faltered, stumbling backwards. Ichigo's gaze rested upon Grimmjow's crazed smile, his teeth were bared, his eyes bulging in excitement. Ichigo knew that if he retaliated he was giving Grimmjow the satisfaction but he didn't care. Ichigo was so angry, upset, guilty, ashamed. So many emotions whirled around in his head that he just didn't care any more._

"_TEME!" Ichigo roared, launching himself at Grimmjow, his fist collided with Grimmjow's lower abdomen. A snarl erupted from Grimmjow's lips as he fought to regain dominance in the fight._

_Orihime watched this with a vacant expression, Ichigo didn't even ignore Grimmjow's taunts to cheer her up like he usually did. Ichigo didn't have the same look in his eyes any more, something had changed._

_Ichigo had Grimmjow pinned his knees digging furiously into the crooks of Grimmjow's elbows. He relentlessly pounded at Grimmjow's face, his nose was broken and Ichigo was sure he had at least fractured his right cheek._

"_Is-that-all-you-got-Berry-tan?" Grimmjow taunted between blows. Grimmjow hitched up his knees and with great strength lifted himself and Ichigo upwards, gaining leeway to push with his arms, prying himself upwards and unbalancing Ichigo. Ichigo baulked at this and fell backwards. He landed square on his back and was winded, he gasped for breath, his eyes rolling in their sockets. Ichigo's gaze finally rested on Orihime's immobile form. She was terrified, not of him but for him._

_Grimmjow's foot collided with his ribs at that second, sending tiny droplets of blood flying from Ichigo's gaping mouth._

"_STOP IT!" Orihime screamed. "STOP IT!" She launched herself in front of Ichigo, shielding him from another kick that landed squarely on her left hip. She screamed in pain as the blow landed._

"_Ori...hi...me..." Ichigo breathed before he passed out._

"_Why do you do this to yourself Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime cried, "Why?" Orihime glowered at everyone around her, faces she recognised. Asano Keigo, Arisawa Tatsuki, Sado Yasutora, all were stunned._

"_Woman." Grimmjow snarled, "I don't like hurting your gender but I will if you won't get the fuck off of my prey." His voice was full of venom._

"_Do what ever you want, I won't let Kurosaki-kun get hurt any more." Orihime's voice was sharp and surprisingly strong. "I will never let Kurosaki-kun get hurt again." Orihime's voice was cold._

"_Fine bitch." Grimmjow snarled ferociously._

"_Stop right there." Baraggan Louisenbairn's voice boomed from the stairs at the end of the corridor, Yamada Hanatarou close on his heels. Orihime stood and looked at the headmaster, her face set in a grim line. Grimmjow simply sighed, his face set in an annoyed snarl._

"_Grimmjow started a fight with Kurosaki-kun, I stepped in too late." Orihime explained carefully, trying to keep her voice level, adrenaline and pain swept through her emotions._

"_Jaegerjaques, my office, now." Baraggan growled._

"_Hai." Grimmjow replied lazily, walking over to the headmaster, his hands in his pockets, an arrogant look plastered on his face, which had begun to swell and split where bones had broken._

_The ambulance had arrived soon after, taking Ichigo away. Orihime had gone with him in the ambulance and had stayed until Ichigo's dad arrived, she paid her condolences and left. She arrived home and paused in the doorway. She dropped her bag and collapsed to her knees. She finally let her emotions catch up with her, sorrow, grief, loss all tore at what felt like a gaping hole in her chest. She cried until her throat was sore and her tears had run out. She crawled into her bedroom, slid under the covers and spent the night tossing and turning, unsure of how she was going to cope._

"Orihime are you listening?" Tatsuki waved her hand in front of Orihime's face, "I asked if you were actually going to take him to the opening?" Tatsuki was concerned for her friend, she knew that look that had come over her. It was the look she got every time she remembered that Godawful day. The day her world crashed around her and broke into a thousand tiny splinters.

"I'll tell him, just not while we're on our own, I'll show and tell, at the club." Orihime tried to fake a smile, negating the painful memories.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much it's nice to meet you!" Ichigo called, waving goodbye to Shunsui as he slid into his car. The other 'Taichou' seemed fairly pleasant but that Sui Feng was a demon.<p>

"_Cross my path while I'm on a case and I will plough you into the dirt." _

That was the only thing she had said to him, her 'Fukutaichou' Omaeda was far kinder, talking to Ichigo with interest. Ichigo started his car and drove off down the busy road that led through the centre of Karakura City. It was rush hour, five seventeen and stuck in traffic, all Ichigo wanted. Ichigo turned on the stereo and cranked it up to _78_ on the sound system. He slotted in _Rise Against – The Sufferer And The Witness _and _Chamber The Cartridge _came on. Good, raging music to help keep Ichigo's buzz alive. Ichigo was home by six twenty on the dot and got dressed into his pyjamas, a pair of jogging trousers. He slouched down on the sofa with a can of beer. One won't hurt. He flicked on his DVD player, _The Hangover _was already in the machine so Ichigo pressed play and lost himself for almost two hours, after that e set about cleaning his kitchen and bathroom, jobs to be done while in a good mood. He scrubbed everything clean and as he came out of the bathroom working a crick out of his neck he noticed the answer machine by his phone was flashing.

"Kurosaki-kun, are we still on for tomorrow? It's Orihime by the way." Ichigo laughed at this as the machine asked if he wanted to replay the message. Typical Orihime, he picked up the cordless phone and sat on the sofa, dialling her number.

"Moshi moshi?" Orihime's voice sounded stressed.

"It's just me, Ichigo, confirming that we're still on for tomorrow." Ichigo smiled, she always sounded cuter when she was stressed.

"Awesome!" She cried, "Thanks for calling me back, see you tomorrow then?" Orihime sounded as if she were smiling, her tone had become more upbeat and positive.

"Sure will, bye!" Ichigo hung up, feeling relieved that he was going to see her. Ichigo missed Orihime but not in a, wishing they were still together, way. It was only eight o'clock but Ichigo was tired, meeting new people and sorting out his office was hard work. Ichigo padded into his bedroom and flopped onto the bed with a contented sigh. Soon he was asleep, darkness folding around him like a welcome embrace, things were beginning to pick back up.

Szayel Aporro Granz sat in the police station, they had kept him here since around eight that morning.

"Mr. Granz, thank you for your time," A female police officer on the other side of the desk began to speak, "We will phone you if we have any news."

"Thanks..." Szayel nodded, he stood and exited the room, heading towards the door.

"Szayel!" Harribel Tier called from her desk.

"Harribel-san!" The corners of Szayel's mouth perked up slightly, "Nice to see you again."

"It is, I'm so sorry about Nnoitra, he was a douche at times but he really did care for you..." Harribel rested her hand of his shoulder.

"I know..." Szayel smiled meekly.

"Don't get too down about it, how about you come out with me tomorrow? That new club is opening in town."

"That sounds good." Szayel nodded slowly, he needed to have a good drink to drown his sorrows.

"Good, I'll meet you there at eight." Harribel smiled, "Cheer up." She hugged him briefly before hurrying back to her desk.

Szayel smiled and turned on his heel and strode out of the police office. He had survived the journey to the police station, surely he could survive the journey back. Szayel left with a spring in his step as he traversed the dark streets of Karakura back to his apartment, unaware of the tall, broad stranger shadowing his every step.

* * *

><p><em>A.N - Hope you enjoy it so far, sorry for the amount of time it took for me to update, laptop malfunctions followed by writer's block! I know I promised pairings in this chap but I changed my mind sorry, had to set the scene a bit more, there <strong>will <strong>be a pairing or two in the next but nothing super, sorry the story will unfold onto a good, solid pairing soon. - Esuta ~^-^_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any Bleach characters, cities or the like, Tite Kubo is the owner of that.**

**I write for my own pleasure and yours if you like it ;b. I do not make any money from this or any other fic. I own.**

**Also I do not own any music or their bands if I mention them, nor any films, TV stations, television programmes, neither do I own Audi, Apple or any other software/hardware etc. **

**Rated M for; Violence, moments of a sexual nature, partial nudity, offensive language, Yaoi/Homosexuality(just reference so far really), Drinking.**

**Juunansei = Flexibility btw~**

**Enjoy~^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Abuse.<strong>

Ichigo awoke to the sound of heavy thumping against his apartment door. Ichigo cracked his eyes open with a moan, the clock's digital display read ten fifty-six am.

"It's a weekend!" Ichigo whined, rolling out of bed, he donned his black dressing gown and padded sleepily through his apartment.

"What?" Ichigo snarled, not checking the peep hole to see who his unconventional alarm was.

"Mr. Kurosaki, we have some questions to ask of you." A tall, dark skinned police officer towered over Ichigo.

"May I firstly ask why? And secondly am I allowed to get dressed?" Ichigo slurred, sleep pulling at his consciousness.

"Szayel Aporro Granz is in critical condition in hospital." Ichigo froze, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

"How?" Ichigo breathed weakly.

"He received a bullet to chest." The man rumbled matter of factly..

"No..." Ichigo couldn't believe it, why was everyone being attacked?

"Now if you'll put some clothes on and come with me." The officer asked kindly, attempting to soften up.

Ichigo nodded numbly and padded back to his room. He flung his wardrobes wide, threw on a clean pair of boxers, jeans and a plain, long sleeved black t-shirt. Ichigo rubbed his hand across his face, stubble scraped across his fingertips. Shaving would have to wait.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, hurry up." The officer called from the doorway.

"Hai, hai, I'm on my way!" Ichigo called back absently, he couldn't think properly, his thoughts were blurred, Szayel could've died... Two days ago that man had slept in this apartment, two days ago he had made him katsudon...

"Kurosaki!" The officer was growing impatient. Ichigo plodded out of his room and crossed the main room in a daze. Ichigo followed the officer blindly, stumbling over his own feet occasionally.

"I understand this is a shock, but you need to cooperate." The officer explained kindly as the elevator reached the ground floor.

Ichigo nodded and followed the officer to his car pulled up out front.

"You have to sit in the back, procedure." The officer smiled apologetically. Ichigo nodded and slumped into the seat.

Ichigo closed his eyes, he needed to calm himself down.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurosaki Ichigo..." Aizen's soft voice called from the doorway, Ichigo's mane of orange spikes swayed as he snapped his head up. Aizen stood, leaning casually against the door frame of the dingy office.<em>

"_Hai, Aizen-sama?" Ichigo grimaced at the honorific, he hated adding -sama to Aizen's name but he had to. He had only started doing his apprenticeship with Espada inc. a few weeks ago but already he was beginning to hate it._

"_Kurosaki?" Ichigo was pulled back into reality, Aizen was looking at him amusedly._

"_Sorry!" I burst out, he was yet to see Aizen get angry, he didn't want to find out too soon either._

"_It's...fine," Aizen paused briefly, "I have a case for you." Ichigo's heart began to beat rapidly, finally something worthwhile._

"_Ok? What is it?" Ichigo asked abruptly._

"_Very blunt, good." Aizen appeared to be speaking to himself, "A man named Szayel Aporro Granz is in need of a lawyer, he has been arrested on suspicion of murdering his wife."_

"_So, I'm working on a murder case yes?" Ichigo explained, he had started writing it down._

"_That is what I just said, Kurosaki." Aizen's mahogany eyes were veiled with an undertone of cool, anger._

"_Sorry, Aizen-sama." Ichigo cringed mentally, it really got to him._

"_Good, now you are to go and meet Mr. Granz at the police station, he is being questioned and he called me to send him a competent lawyer, are you?" Aizen asked coolly._

"_Yes Aizen-sama I am." Ichigo smiled, adrenaline coursed through him as he prepared to leave._

"_Oh an Kurosaki?" Aizen smiled at Ichigo's tension._

"_Yes?" Ichigo couldn't be bothered with the honorific._

"_Good luck, screw this up and I'll let Gin punish you." Aizen turned and left, a smirk forming on his face._

"_Hai..." Ichigo shivered from head to toe, Gin was a creep. Ichigo hurried out and climbed into his Honda Logo. The door stuck and Ichigo had to heave with his full strength to pull it shut. Ichigo turned the key in the ignition, the engine spluttered and died, Ichigo sighed and tried again. This time the engine growled and shuddered. Ichigo laughed and reversed the car out of it's space._

_Ichigo joined the main stream of traffic and turned on the radio, static and wails poured from the old speakers. Ichigo groaned and thwacked the stereo repeatedly until the news came though, a report about a man killing his wife was being reported, his name, Szayel Aporro Granz. _

_Ichigo's heart raced, this was big, it wasn't sorting out a divorce, figuring out who got what and how much of it, this man could be a maniac. He had been thrown into the deep end, filled with sharks, giant squids and the Loch Ness monster. Ichigo rested his head on the steering wheel as the traffic ground to a complete halt. Aizen was an absolute teme, he knew how to twist people and how to use them, Ichigo intended to leave as soon as he could and be free of Aizen's cold, steely grip._

_A horn blared as the patience of the driver behind him ran thin, the traffic ahead had lessened and Ichigo had been thinking too in depth to notice. Ichigo held his hand up in apology and floored the accelerator._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo?" A tanned, frightening woman called to him, she had long, coarse, straw blonde hair and piercing mossy eyes. She was shorter than Ichigo but he was wary of her. _

"_That's me." Ichigo gave an almost bored look to the tall woman, a defence mechanism he still clutched to from his teens. Ichigo was calculating how far she would go to intimidate, if at all._

"_Mr. Granz is this way." She smiled, noticing his discomfort, she walked at a medium pace and they passed through the busy hall. Officers of all ranks scurried through the hall, some with determined looks, others with puzzled ones, filled with concern and contemplation._

"_You have ten minutes," The woman growled in an undertone, "Don't do anything stupid, he's not in the most stable of conditions." The blonde slotted the key in the hole and twisted, an angry buzz resounded from the cell and the steel door slid open swiftly._

"_Ten minutes." _

"_Arigatou." Ichigo nodded, stepping into the cell, notebook in hand, ready to grill. Ichigo stepped into the bleak cell, a toilet, bed and desk was all that decorated the room, all were bolted down for obvious reasons. Ichigo paused as he took in the pink haired man lying so casually on his cot._

"_My name's Kuro-"_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, I know, I have ties with Aizen-sama." Szayel finished curtly._

"_Right." Ichigo composed himself, becoming flustered was never a good thing, "I'm going to ask you your account, if it's different to the police report you gave then I have a matter of confidentiality to not repeat whatever I hear without your consent." Ichigo finished with a smile, trying to create some kind of a connection._

_Szayel's amber eyes scrutinized every inch of Ichigo, he analysed his body language quickly._

_Szayel smirked, "First case?" He grinned slyly._

"_It is." Ichigo nodded, analysing the pink haired man in front of him, he was agitated, his eyes were moving erratically. His face was coated with a slight edge of perspiration. "I know this may seem naïve but did you do it?" Ichigo asked calmly._

"_I did not." Szayel replied in a similarly calm tone. This bothered Ichigo, it was as if he were mocking him._

"_Then explain to me, who did?" Ichigo kept his cool, nothing was worse than a lawyer who couldn't control his temper._

"_I don't know." Szayel replied curtly. His amber eyes flashing dangerously._

"_Well, talk to me about it, what led up to your wife's murder?" Ichigo asked, watching Szayel's facial features carefully._

"_Well..." Szayel began, trepidation lingering in the silence._

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki!" The male police officer stood to his left, the car door was wide open. "I won't tell you again, get out of the vehicle."<p>

Ichigo shook his head violently, "Sorry." Ichigo stumbled out of the car. He tried to gather his thoughts, he grasped at his memories, only to have them slip through his fingers.

Szayel lay in the hospital, his chest seared with pain through the morphine. He was barely conscious , he strained his amber eyes to look up at the nurse who was re-administrating morphine.

"N-nurse..." Szayel wheezed.

"Yes?" Her maroon eyes shot to his, amazed that he could speak.

"Kurosaki...I..Ichigo didn't-" Szayel's amber eyes rolled back into his head as he began to fit violently, his whole frame vibrated and his heart rate sky-rocketed.

"DOCTOR ISHIDA!" The woman screamed.

"Nani?" Uryuu Ishida ran into the room and his sapphire eyes widened. "Get me defibrillators, adrenaline and doctor Ishida Ryuken, now!" He roared, the nurse tore out of the room.

"If you die, Kurosaki's going to be in shit, I don't like the guy but God help me I don't want him on death row!" Ishida cursed, trying to restrain the slight man.

"Ichigo!" Szayel screamed as he bucked and reared before falling still, his heart rate returned to normal.

"What the fuck." Ishida hissed.

Szayel slowly faded into comatose, darkness enfolded him. His final thought accompanied him into the darkness, _Why didn't I tell someone sooner?_

"Is that your final statement?" Harribel Tier's mossy eyes penetrated Ichigo's chocolate ones. He was expressionless, dead inside. He had accounted everything that had happened that day, his introduction to Seireitei international, his lunch with Shunsui, his drive home, watching _The Hangover, _cleaning his apartment and when he fell asleep after talking to Orihime.

"It is." Ichigo answered blankly, the longer hair on the top of his head now shadowing his eyes.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun, you may leave, I hope this doesn't trouble you too much.

"Arigatou." Ichigo muttered and walked out of the office.

"Kurosaki-san!" A familiar voice called from behind him, "I'll give you a lift home!"

"Ah, arigatou, Yoruichi-san." Yoruichi Shihoun stood with her wonderfully purple hair tied in her usual ponytail, her police uniform oddly fitting for her, "I hear you and Urahara are finally tying the knot?" Ichigo smiled slightly as he turned to face his long time friend.

"Yeah, it's a big step, I love him but I don't want to be tied down!" Yoruichi let out a small moan, this made the corners of Ichigo's mouth twitch.

"I hear ya." Ichigo agreed, marriage was a big thing.

"What about you?" Yoruichi smiled daringly, "You got yourself a girl?"

"Nah, I haven't since that woman, Shian Sunsun." Ichigo retorted coolly.

"Too bad, that was what two years ago?"

Ichigo nodded in response.

"Rough, not even a one nighter?" Yoruichi asked inquisitively.

"Nothing." Ichigo eyed her with an air of irritation,"Lets go, I'm meeting Orihime in," Ichigo glanced at his watch, "Three hours, I can't be late."

"Sure, come on I have a spare helmet." Yoruichi commented casually.

"Helmet?" Ichigo shot her an uncertain look.

"Well yeah, I have a motorbike?" Yoruichi shot him a sly look back.

"Oh..." Ichigo had never ridden on a motorbike before and had never intended to, ever.

"Loosen up, it'll be fun," Yoruichi paused, "You're not afraid are you? Celibate." Yoruichi poked her tongue out playfully.

"Shut up, lets go." Ichigo snarled, storming through the main room of the Police station.

"Too easy." Yoruichi chuckled, she also had a car parked up out back but Ichigo didn't need to know that.

Ichigo stared uncertainly at Yoruichi's jet black motorbike, it was a Ducati 848. There was only a marginal area for Ichigo to sit once Yoruichi had straddled it gracefully, her curvaceous figure moulding perfectly against the bike.

"Hop on Ichigo." Yoruichi teased.

"I'm coming I'm coming," He groaned, awkwardly sliding onto the small surface behind Yoruichi.

"Grab hold, this is gunna be fast!" Yoruichi hollered, her helmet muffling her voice.

"Hai!" Ichigo roared as the engine revved violently beneath him.

Yoruichi cried out in excitement as they burst forward, screeching out of the car park and onto the main road. Ichigo's stomach dropped and he squeezed Yoruichi tighter than he had ever squeezed anyone before. Ichigo made a deal with God. _If I come off of this bike make my death quick._

"Orihime..." A cool, almost emotionless voice called from the doorway. Orihime was preparing the bar for the opening, everything was set up and this was her third check through of the whole place, lighting, food, booths, drinks and music.

"Ulquiorra..." Orihime's voice immediately lost all tension, her stress drained from her instantly.

"How're you coping?" The tall, pale man strode over to her, his midnight hair swaying as he walked. His emerald eyes glistened with happiness. He was wearing a white open necked shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of highly polished loafers.

"Good, just stressing out over the finer details!" Orihime laughed, Ulquiorra had not applied his usual make up, his pallid cheeks bare.

"Do you have a few minutes?" His smooth voice struck chords within her heart, sending it beating in a frenzy.

"Of course." Her eyes glistened, she was smitten with Ulquiorra in a way she had never been before not even with Ichigo.

"Come here." His voice was low and commanding.

She nodded her head and they met in the middle of the dance floor. Ulquiorra took her left hand and placed his left on her hip, they began to sway to a silent melody, their movements synchronised and fluid. Slowly they began to come together, inch by inch. Finally as their swaying was little more than an infrequent movement of their feet Ulquiorra bent down slowly, pressing his smooth, warm lips to hers. Orihime let out a soft sigh and collapsed against him. Their kiss was a prolonged, warm, comforting kiss. No hormone fuel lust, no perverse intentions, one of love and care. Ulquiorra held Orihime against him gently, embracing her entire being, he truly loved this woman. Their lips broke contact and Orihime snuggled into her lover's chest, his heartbeat racing slightly faster than normal. Orihime couldn't help but smile at this.

"I've missed you." He breathed, inhaling the scent of her hair, daisies and lilies mashed together beautifully.

"I've missed you too," Orihime sighed, rubbing her face against his muscled chest. His shirt was silky to the touch and he smelt of forests in the spring time, the damp, fresh smell of new life blooming.

"How long until open?" Ulquiorra asked, not relinquishing his loving embrace.

"Two hours, though I'm meeting Kurosaki-kun in about fifteen minutes." Orihime squeezed her lover tightly.

"Are you going to tell him of us?" Ulquiorra squeezed back, a smile plastered on his usually morbid face.

"I am." She sighed doubtfully.

"If you do not want to I have no objection, whatever makes you smile..." Ulquiorra kissed the top of her head delicately, he released his embrace but caught her right hand, unwilling to sever all contact. She was his ray of sunshine, his angel in the darkness. His one and only.

"I love you Ulquiorra..." Orihime breathed almost silently.

Ulquiorra froze in shock, this was the first time she had said it, those three words that meant so much to him.

"I-I love you too." Ulquiorra's eyes warmed, his smile broader. His heart was pounding furiously and he squeezed her hand once before letting go. "Go on, get ready, I'll finish up here, spend as long as you need with Kurosaki."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Orihime smiled, her heart beating so much faster. He had said it too, they were in love! Orihime giggled childishly before skittering off.

Ulquiorra sighed happily, he rushed around the club, doing the final checks before applying some make-up, black lipstick for his top lip, green eye-liner for his cheeks and black for his eyes. Feeling prepared enough he went to visit one of his old "friends", one who was never spoken of in the presence of his lover.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled, waving her hand in front of his vacant eyes.

"Orihime!" Ichigo had prepared to take his anger out on the person so vividly violating his personal space. Ichigo was sat in a small coffee shop, staring out of the large, floor-to-ceiling windows. At least he was until Orihime's delicate hands blurred his view.

"You're so spacey lately! What's...?" Orihime paused, noticing the strain in his murky brown eyes.

"Szayel was attacked, I'm one of the suspects and I haven't got an alibi." Ichigo's voice was meek, feeble, frightened.

"When?" Orihime settled down on the seat opposite Ichigo, placing down her raspberry, mint and banana coffee.

"Last night, they said around eight o'clock." Ichigo cradled his lukewarm coffee and stared into its dark depths.

"But we talked at around eight didn't-?"

"Eight oh four." Ichigo smiled sheepishly, "It's a habit of mine, if I do or speak to anyone or anything of importance I note it down mentally and put it to paper as soon as possible."

Orihime smiled at this, "Don't apologize, surely they can't think you did it?"

"Well they do, I was one of the last people to see him before the attack, it's only natural for them to suspect." Ichigo swirled the mug, attempting to dissolve the grainy coffee sediment.

"Well I know you wouldn't do it Kurosaki-kun, I'll always believe in you." Orihime's eyes were bright and sincere. She was a good friend.

"Thanks," Ichigo gulped down the last of his coffee, "I'm getting a refill be back in a second." Ichigo began to berate himself mentally, he didn't deserve to be moping, he needed to cheer the fuck up. He plastered a wide smile on his face and strode over to the counter, he ordered a raspberry, mint and banana coffee and sniffed it experimentally, Orihime had to be right sometimes right? He paid the barista and meandered back to his table by the window.

Ichigo slumped back onto the lounge chair, "I decided to try the coffee you ordered," Ichigo grimaced as he eyed the steaming liquid with caution.

"It's yummy!" Orihime chimed childishly, sipping gently at her coffee.

Ichigo sipped and winced, sickly sweetness engulfed his senses, he felt that his mouth had been raped by a giant gummy worm.

"Good right?" Orihime asked excitedly.

"S-Sure." Ichigo slurred, his mouth numbed by the force of the sugar, "How have you still got all your teeth?" Ichigo asked, his mouth still feeling fuzzy.

"I brush my teeth around fifteen times a day, look!" Orihime pulled out a tooth brush, tooth paste, floss and chewing gum out of her bag, "I carry dental supplies with me at all times." She puffed out proudly.

"Freak." Ichigo muttered into his cup, daring to take another sip of the sugar explosion.

Orihime pulled at her bottom eyelids and poked her tongue out at him, this caused Ichigo to laugh and swallow far more coffee than he had planned for. His head swam with the rush of the treacle-like liquid.

"Baka, baka!" Orihime roared with laughter as Ichigo's face turned an off green colour.

"I feel sick." Ichigo groaned and took a deep breath, the sugar swirled uneasily in his stomach.

"Serves you right, they call it karma ne?" Ichigo warmed inside at the familiarity of Orihime's presence. Ichigo had forgotten why they had stopped hanging out, obviously their break up was difficult but they had patched things over when Ichigo was in university.

"Alright, I deserved that." Ichigo surrendered, his smile fading to a soft look of contentment.

"Kurosaki-kun, I have something to tell you." Orihime began to to fiddle with the sugar packets on the side of her plate.

"Go on..." Ichigo didn't like the sound of this, it sounded like a confession.

"Do you remember Ulquiorra Cifer?" Orihime's voice trembled, anxiety fringing her peachy lips.

"I do." Ichigo replied warily.

"Well, we're kind of dating." A blush had crept under her cheekbones.

"Orihime, look at me." Ichigo quietly pleaded, Orihime looked up to see Ichigo's eyes shining.

"Nani?" Orihime couldn't decipher the look Ichigo was giving her.

"I'm happy, he always seemed honest, even if he hung with a bad crowd." Ichigo was happy for Orihime but something deep within him twinged with jealousy, he didn't love her but he didn't want to see her with another. _Selfish. _He thought to himself and dismissed the feeling quickly.

"Really?" Orihime's steely eyes warmed with relief.

"Of course, who am I to say any different?" Ichigo smiled for her, all Ichigo ever wanted was to see her happy, safe.

"This really means a lot to me Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime half squealed.

"No worries," Ichigo glanced outside to see the evening light had taken on an orange hue. He looked down at his watch and smiled, "Orihime?"

"Hai?" She searched his face quickly.

"It's almost half past seven, doesn't your opening start in about half an hour?"

"SHIT!" Orihime wailed, darting to her feet, "Gotta go see ya in half an hour!" She shot out of the coffee shop in a flash.

"Bye!" Ichigo called after her, an amused smile playing on his lips. Orihime hadn't changed one bit.

Ichigo picked up their two cups and placed them on the counter for the barista.

"Arigatou," Ichigo smiled, leaving 500 yen coin on the counter as a tip.

Ichigo hauled himself into his car, flicked the stereo on and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to live and Ichigo drove home, he had to change out of his scruffy clothes and into something decent.

Ichigo got to his building and nodded to the doorman, he pressed up on the elevator and waited. The elevator doors slid open and Ichigo sighed as he pressed the button for his floor.

Ichigo unlocked his door, dashed to the bathroom and showered, shaved and slapped on aftershave, his face stung like thousands of tiny bee stings but he gritted his teeth and threw on a pair of black dress trousers and a white silk dress shirt. He threw on a dark sports coat on at the last minute and hurried out to his car, if there was traffic he was going to be late. He flew into his car and revved the engine hurriedly. He tore out of the car park and onto the main road, he was going to get hammered tonight, he knew it.

Ichigo arrived at he club just after eight, Ichigo mentally noted, 20:03, in the back of his mind.

"Kurosaki, I didn't expect to see you here..." An almost bored voice called from behind him.

"Neither I you, Uryuu." Ichigo smiled ruefully, turning to face the obscenely pale man, his hair was short now, though his fringe was still intact, albeit shorter. His glasses were absent and he was wearing jeans and a tartan red shirt. Casual for a change.

"It's been a while," Uryuu smiled back, his bored tone ceasing, "It's nice to see you again."

"And you, where've you been lately" Uryuu had come to stand with him.

"Work, the hospital's been extremely busy lately." Uryuu commented briefly, not wanting to discuss work.

"Ah, I see," Ichigo nodded and motioned towards the bright building. A neon sign with stylised writing read: _Juunansei__ ._

"Juunansei eh?" Ichigo smiled, "I wonder what she means by that then?"

"I dunno, but if my hunch is right," Uryuu smiled, "I'm going to like it."

Ichigo glanced at Uryuu questioningly but he simply smiled and walked forward towards the entrance.

"Name." The bouncer rumbled.

"Ishida Uryuu." Uryuu retorted calmly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo smiled broadly.

"You," The bouncer gestured to Uryuu, "Can come in, you," He gestured at Ichigo, "Aren't on the list." Ichigo opened his mouth to argue but Uryuu gave him a sideways look, warning him not to get worked up.

"Could you please get Orihime-sama for us?" Uryuu purred dangerously.

"I'm afraid-"

"Or do I have to get her myself?" Uryuu's voice was a dangerous tone of contempt.

"Go on in, just don't tell anyone I let you in." The bouncer had gone awfully pale.

Ichigo nodded to the blonde man and scurried in with Uryuu.

"How'd you do that?" Ichigo asked as they entered the lobby area.

"You learn a lot about how to deal with people being a doctor." Uryuu smiled slyly, "I'm surprised you can't do it, being a fancy lawyer and all?"

"Shut up." Ichigo sulked.

"I'm joking, calm down Kurosaki." Uryuu nudged his arm.

"Whatever." Ichigo huffed and took off his jacket and checked it in with the startlingly pink haired clerk.

"If it's still here tomorrow morning it goes in lost and found." Her voice was sarcastic by nature.

"Hai, hai." Ichigo dismissed her, turning to climb up scarlet carpeted stairs.

"Teme..." The woman grumbled loud enough for Ichigo to hear, he just shook his head and continued up into the club.

The atmosphere was electric, the club couldn't have been open for more than fifteen minutes but already it was a sprawling hive of activity. Couples already grinding up against eachother to the pounding rhythms of the J-rock music.

"See ya later, my date's waiting!" Uryuu roared into Ichigo's ear, even then all Ichigo caught was, "Later, date, waiting." Ichigo waved and shouted something back but it was lost in the pounding base.

Ichigo weaved through the sea of bodies and came up at the bar, a stool had just been vacated and Ichigo zipped over and planted himself firmly on it.

"Disorono on the rocks." Ichigo shouted at the bar tender after a few minutes of waiting for the man to recognise his presence.

The man poured his drink and placed it on a black napkin and Ichigo gave him a 400

yen note and smiled, "Keep the change!" Ichigo roared, the bartender nodded briefly. He was a middle aged man with slicked back dark hair, a trimmed moustache and a dark eyepatch over his right eye. He was dressed in black trousers, a white shirt, bow tie and black waistcoat. _Very nice_, Ichigo thought, Orihime had outdone herself.

Ichigo began to nurse his drink and within a few minutes he drained the last of it, placing the glass on the counter. The man behind the bar was busying himself with various people's drink orders. Ichigo smiled and sat thinking about the past 48 hours, so much had happened. _I've got a new job, I met new people then...that guy got attacked what was his name? _Ichigo's brow furrowed, he searched his brain for that man's name. _What's going on?_ Ichigo stood to leave the bar. His head swam dangerously, his vision blurred and he took an unsteady step and stumbled, falling flat on his face. Blood spurted from his nose and pain shot through his right arm.

"Damnir." He mumbled, his words slurring uncontrollably.

_Why am I so drunk? _

Ichigo hoisted himself up shakily, he stumbled through the sea of bodies slowly, the whole room swaying ship-like around him, his stomach rolled as he finally reached the entrance.

_Get home._ Was the only coherent thought running through his mind.

"Kurosaki?" Uryuu had noticed Ichigo's fall.

"Mmhfineb, goinhome." Ichigo spat uneasily, blood dripping into his mouth.

"No you're not." What've you drunk?

"Dishorono?" Ichigo's bleary eyes rolled as he tried to remember.

"Hmm." I'll get you home come on." Uryuu wrapped Ichigo's arm around his shoulder and walked him out.

"M'jackecht?" Ichigo hiccuped.

"It can wait, I've got a bad feeling about this." Uryuu breathed, his senses on edge.

"Uryuu, go back to da parteh, I ondly live a block or two away!" Ichigo protested, pushing himself away from Uryuu's grasp.

"Kurosaki..." Uryuu growled.

"No! I refush to be treated like a baby!" Ichigo slurred, "I'm gunna be fineb!"

Ichigo's thoughts were incoherent sentences mashed together messily.

"Fine, but you've got your phone, call me when you get in." Uryuu didn't want to make Ichigo mad, drunken Ichigo wasn't a pretty sight let alone when he was angry.

"See! You agree!" Ichigo chimed in false victory, blood had stopped dripping down his face now, it had dried in an odd smear around his lips. With that he left, stumbling out of the club. The bouncer gave him a resentful look but Ichigo was oblivious to this. He stumbled out onto the pavement and clung to the walls of nearby buildings for support.

Ichigo's drunken stupor had left his reaction timing low and so when a metal pipe collided with the side of his face the pain only became apparent a few seconds later as he hit the floor. He landed on his side, his right cheek pressed to the floor, his left cheek burned slowly with the sensation of split skin.

"Think he's still conscious?" An unfamiliar voice penetrated the pregnant silence that had begun as Ichigo had hit the floor. Ichigo's eyes refused to open.

"Yeah, lets wail on him some more!" Ichigo heard this as a hard boot hit his back, colliding with the back of his ribcage, Ichigo eventually felt the crack that resounded from his ribs as the boot pounded into him rhythmically. He began to moan pitifully and blood began to leak from his gaping mouth.

_Itai, itai, why? _Ichigo thought as the pain brought a small sense of clarity to his brain.

"Leave some to us?" A female voice purred sadistically.

"Whatever." A gruff male voice joined the confusion of Ichigo's situation.

"Why?" Ichigo managed to wheeze. His eyes cracked open marginally and saw four people silhouetted against the glare of the street lights.

"Because we feel like it!" The gruff male voice hooted hysterically.

"But-" Ichigo was cut off by vice-like hands wrenching him up from the floor by his collar.

"Shut. Up!" The gruff man spat in his face before loosing a powerful blow to Ichigo's face, sending splitting pain along the right side of Ichigo's jaw. Continuous blows landed all over Ichigo's body, punches to the face, objects being swung at the rest of his body. Ichigo's pain became constant, there was no relenting in their onslaught.

"Guys people will start noticing soon." A younger male voice breathed.

"Yeah." The gruff male voice was full of blood lust.

"Dump him behind that bin." An almost gentle voice suggested.

Ichigo cried out as he was thrown against a brick wall, he slumped, head bowed against the wall. This body screamed in agony, every inch of his being felt broken and the haze of drunkenness clung around his brain like a haze.

"Shit bag." The gruff male spat in Ichigo's face before walking off with the rest of the group. Ichigo could hear their footsteps fade and eventually die out as they left the scene of their crime.

_Move. _Ichigo's slow thought process screamed at his body. It was as if they had become two independent entities that couldn't speak the same language. Ichigo's mind was trying to force a movement out of the broken limbs. Ichigo began to weep. _I'm going to die, how ironic. _Ichigo's mouth was swollen and a tooth or two were missing. Ichigo give in to his fate, he began to accept that these were his last moments.

The sound of a can being kicked down the pavement made Ichigo tense instinctively, ripping a cry from his bruised mouth, the sudden tension jarred his shattered body.

"What was that?" A feared voice called.

"Shut up, it was nothing." A shockingly familiar voice barked, they were getting closer.

"But I heard a moan!" The timid voice insisted.

"You either shut the fuck up or I'll rip out your throat and do it for you!" The familiar voice snarled warningly.

"Sorry..." The other voice whimpered.

"Boss why're you so mean to Di-Roy?" Another familiar voice resounded in Ichigo's ears.

"Shaddap I said!" The voice practically roared at his followers.

Ichigo pushed his willpower forwards, flinging himself onto his stomach, tearing an inaudible gasp from his split lips, he began to crawl, using his left arm which had been left quite undamaged.

"Help..." He wheezed as loud as he could.

"There! There it is again!" Di-Roy squealed.

"I said-" The leader began.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out with the last of his strength. Ichigo hoped to God Grimmjow had gained some form of a heart in the past six years.

"What?" The voice growled. He was on edge now, prepared for any form of attack. "Who's there?" Grimmjow and his men had just arrived at the mouth of the alleyway.

"I-Ichi...go..." Ichigo vomited and gazed up .

"Well," Grimmjow growled, looking down at the man sprawled on the concrete, "What've we got here?" Grimmjow's feral smile spanned his face. He looked no different, his cyan hair tousled and uncontrollable, electric blue eyes blazing with amusement. He wore an open shirt, exposing his toned, tanned abs and dark blue jeans. His hands were tucked into his pockets triumphantly.

"Berry-tan has been hitting the gin eh?" Grimmjow's smile widened.

"Attacked..." Ichigo wheezed and crawled into the shallow light of the street lamp that illuminated the mouth of the alley.

Grimmjow's smile dropped slightly as he saw how badly hurt Ichigo was. "You've been fucked up pretty bad eh?" Grimmjow commented passively.

"Grimmjow," Yylfordt Granz' voice joined the conversation, "This guy stopped my younger brother from going to prison," He paused, "I'd like to help him, my bro and I don' see eye to eye but ya know?" Yylfordt finished uneasily, afraid of Grimmjow's reaction.

Grimmjow paused indecisively for a second, "You're the one who's carrying him, lets get him to the hospital."

"Shouldn't we just call an ambulance?" Yylfordt pointed out.

"Whatever," Grimmjow waved his hand dismissively, pulling out his phone and dialling 119, "Yeah I need the ambulance service, guy's been beaten up bad," There was a pause before Grimmjow continued, "Listen it don't matter who I am, the guy's name's Kurosaki Ichigo, we're just down from that new club Juunansei." Another pause, "Look woman, you don't get someone here in the next ten minutes he's dead." An elongated pause before Grimmjow ended, "There we go." Grimmjow ended call to see Ichigo's light brown eyes sparkling with amusement, "What ya lookin' at Berry-tan?" Grimmjow fumed.

Ichigo simply shook his head and closed his eyes.

_Why's this teme helping me? _Ichigo thought before he blacked out.

"Teme, I hope he don't get the wrong idea." Grimmjow growled under his breath.

"What was that Grimmjow?" Yylfordt asked quietly.

"None of ya business so shaddap yeah?" Grimmjow snapped, an arrogant snarl warping his face.

"As you say." Yylfordt laughed quietly, "I know how the _male _mind works." Yylfordt chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow roared grabbing Yylfordt by the collar.

"My brother's Szayel, what do you think?" Yylfordt dared.

Grimmjow baulked and released him, "Shut it, I won't hesitate to ring an ambulance for you too." Grimmjow turned to face the now sitting Ichigo, Di-Roy had propped him against the wall. Yylfordt's comment had unnerved him. _I'm not gay! Even if I was I wouldn't fall for that piece of shit..._

The sound of sirens filled the air and blue flashing lights filled his vision, _This is going to be a long night... _Grimmjow sighed inwardly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N – Hey guys I hope this isn't too bad? I had super writers block paired with no time to write due to assignments for college :3 – Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW ! - Btw if you hadn't guessed there will be some GrimmxIchi on the way ;3 - Esuta ~^-^<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any Bleach characters, cities or the like, Tite Kubo is the owner of that.**

**I write for my own pleasure and yours if you like it ;b. I do not make any money from this or any other fic. I own.**

**Also I do not own any music or their bands if I mention them, nor any films, TV stations, television programmes, neither do I own Audi, Apple or any other software/hardware etc. **

Rated M for; Violence, moments of a sexual nature, partial nudity, offensive language, Yaoi/Homosexuality(just reference so far really...meheheheh...)

**_ Thank you Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, 13 and jasminegreen for your messages and reviews, I've enjoyed my talks with you! Hope you all enjoy this and those who are yet to chat with me ENJOY ALSO! - much love! x_**

* * *

><p><strong>Time certainly tells lies.<strong>

Ichigo awoke slowly, his body was numb, the only sensation he felt was that of a tingling in his fingertips.

"He's in critical condition, you need to leave." A female nurse protested. She was arguing with someone outside of the room.

"To hell with ya! I dare you to try and stop me." Grimmjow purred dangerously.

"M-Mr Jaegerjaques!" The nurse called as Grimmjow pushed her aside and flung open the door.

Ichigo's eyes cracked open, harsh white light pierced his eyes like hot needles. Ichigo wheezed and snapped them shut again.

"Alright Berry-tan?" Grimmjow's voice was mocking with the slightest hint of concern.

"Ah, I suppose so?" Ichigo's voice was hoarse and he felt like his windpipe was made of sandpaper.

"Here," A small click echoed from Grimmjow's direction, "Open you eyes now." Grimmjow instructed.

Ichigo cracked his eyes open slowly, Ichigo's eyes opened to a dark, blurred room. Ichigo blinked a few times before some form of clarity materialized. It was night-time and moonlight streamed through the open curtains, casting an unearthly glow about the room.

"Grimmjow...Why?" Was all Ichigo could force out of his dry mouth.

"I dunno, Yylfordt wanted me ta help, I didn't see why not." Grimmjow's hand were dug in his pockets, his expression neutral bordering on uninterested. He was dressed in fairly tight jeans which were loosely tied with a worn leather belt and an open necked black shirt, his eyes sported the ever-present blue eye-liner and his eyes shone brightly in the moonlight.

"How ironic." Ichigo chuckled, this sent splitting pain flaring out from his chest. He gasped and cried out in pain.

"Calm down ya daft fuck." Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo grimly.

"Fuck off." Ichigo hissed between blenched teeth, "Why're you here anyway?"

The question threw Grimmjow off, _Why am I here? _He asked himself, "I...uh..." Grimmjow trailed off feebly.

Ichigo's brow furrowed at this, Grimmjow at a loss for words? What the fuck?

"Don't give me that look or I'll put you back into this bed when you get out." Grimmjow snarled playfully.

"Always with the empty threats," Ichigo chimed teasingly.

"Fuck you." Grimmjow snarled.

"I hope that one was an empty threat." Ichigo grinned slyly.

"Fu- Shut up." Grimmjow hissed, his face set in an arrogant snarl. Yylfordt's mocking resonated inside of his mind.

"_I know how the _male_ mind works."_

_Stop thinking about it asshole, you're not gay! _Grimmjow chastised himself. A tiny doubt niggled at the back of his mind but he pushed it away.

"Mr Jaegerjaques," Uryuu had stepped into the room, "Why may I ask are you in here after visiting hours?"

"Because I had to go to work." Grimmjow retorted, defiance playing on his lips.

"Well, come back tomorrow morning, visiting hours are over." Uryuu Countered calmly, trying not to anger the hot headed man.

"Fine, but I _will _be back." Grimmjow's tone lowered, becoming less aggressive.

"That's fine, nine-thirty to eleven a.m in the morning or seven to nine in the evening." Uryuu roled off poiltely.

"Yeah I know, cya Berry-tan, don't die before I'm back."

"I'll try." Ichigo called hoarsely as he watched Grimmjow leave, finding himself admiring the cyan haired individual.

"Looks like you have an admirer?" Uryuu smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Shut up, it's Grimmjow! Like he'd 'admire' me." Ichigo scoffed, Grimmjow and he had grown up but it didn't mean they were pally.

"Why would he break into your room after hours ad want back tomorrow?" Uryuu teased.

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but Uryuu held his had up to protest. "I'm obviously teasing, now I'm here to talk seriously to you." Uryuu's tone darkened.

"Okay..." Ichigo didn't like the sound of this.

"You've been unconscious for a week, your left tibia and your ulna and radius of your left arm are broken also your jaw has a few hairline fractures along the bottom edge near your chin and your right cheekbone is also fractured" Uryuu paused, "That's not all, your nose didn't break thank goodness but two of your ribs on the left side had completely snapped and the one is dangerously close to your lung, we need to operate as soon as possible." Uryuu's sapphire eyes were cold.

"What time is it?" Ichigo was tired, maybe it was all the medication and sedatives he was being given.

"Midnight, you should get some rest." Uryuu squeezed Ichigo's hand, though he couldn't feel it.

"Night Ishida." Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Night Kurosaki." The door closed behind him and Ichigo relaxed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Ichigo woke with a start, triggering a series of searing pain along his left side. Ichigo breathed slowly, freezing his position, trying to stop the grating of his bones. He had dreamt that he had been attacked by a gang again, this time they consisted of Nnoitra, Szayel, Nel, Harribel and a few of their acquaintances that he couldn't name. He had been beaten quite nearly to death and they had used weapons and he had cried out, screaming for someone to help him. Ichigo had woken just as he saw an azure haired saviour swinging a katana towards Nnoitra's head.

"Feeling better Berry-tan?" Ichigo jolted again, sending splitting pain raging across his body.

"Fuck Grimmjow knock?" Ichigo snarled as bright lights flashed across his field of vision.

"Pfft, get a grip!" Grimmjow snarled, his face set in an arrogant smile as he leant against the door frame, hands dug into his dark jeans, a black polo top clung tightly against his muscled torso. Ichigo closed his eyes, feigning pain. _Stop looking at him in so much detail. _

"Fuck off if you're gunna be an asswipe." Ichigo hissed, pain apparent in his voice.

"Fine ya dick, I was only providing moral support!" Grimmjow's expression had turned sour, the edges of his mouth turning down in a grimace. "Cya Berry-tan." Grimmjow called casually as he turned out of the doorway.

"Hey Grimmjow!" Ichigo blurt out"Don't leave..." Ichigo trailed off, embarrassment filling his cheeks with a warm blush. _Why did you call for him to stay?_ He had impulsively called out, not thinking about it.

"That's better, appreciate having some support!" Grimmjow sauntered back into the room with a triumphant smirk alighting his face.

"Shut up and sit," Ichigo pouted.

"Alright alright," Grimmjow smiled as he slumped on the armchair next to Ichigo's hospital bed, his legs splayed open casually, his arms resting behind his head.

"Why'd you come back Grimmjow?" Ichigo had difficulty turning his head but gritted through the pain.

"I felt obliged, I felt that I had to." Grimmjow confessed weakly, scratching his cheek slowly.

"I see." Ichigo sighed, unconvinced.

"Don't go thinkin' I like ya or nothin'!" Grimmjow growled, his azure eyes daring to turn to lock with Ichigo's.

"I know that dude, we hated each other in high school remember?" Ichigo laughed off the twinge of pain in his chest, he couldn't figure if it was his injuries or something else.

"Yeah we did." Grimmjow mumbled with an air of nostalgia, "I'm sorry about that."

The apology startled Ichigo, never would he have imagined that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques would every apologize to him. "What did you do after school?" Ichigo asked, trying to distract his thoughts.

"I travelled for a while, did a few bar jobs and now I'm looking at applying for that woman's club." Grimmjow sighed, seeming discontented.

"Is bar tending a worthwhile job?" Ichigo asked, genuinely interested in Grimmjow's life.

Grimmjow shot him a confused look, "Why the twenty questions?"

Ichigo blushed, "No reason."

Grimmjow simply nodded and an awkward silence crept upon the room. Ichigo adjusted himself carefully, pulling himself up slowly. It wasn't until he twisted his torso in a stretch before something snapped inside of him, blinding pain ricocheted through his chest cavity and he blacked out.

Grimmjow jumped up and roared, "Get someone in here!" He looked down on the orange haired man, he was convulsing in some form of a fit and his eyed had rolled into the back of his head.

"What happened? Uryuu rushed in, immediately checking Ichigo's chart.

"I don't know he just started twitching then this." Grimmjow's usually strong voice broke slightly.

"You need to leave, we'll handle this!" Uryuu bellowed, needing Grimmjow to leave.

Grimmjow regained his arrogant expression and sauntered out of the room, all the while fear was gnawing away at him. _What if he dies?_ Was Grimmjow's main thought, combated by _Man up, you're just making sure he's ok! _A small thought in the back of his mind asked,_ Why?_

"Kurosaki." A far off voice called, as if through water.

Ichigo slowly began to become aware of something. Ichigo tried to concentrate on what the something was but his mind wandered, he thought of Orihime, Chad, Uryuu...Grimmjow. _Grimmjow? _Ichigo asked himself.

"Kurosaki!" The voice was closer this time, it actually sounded familiar.

"Naaaani?" Ichigo groaned, his thoughts clearing slightly.

"Can you here me Kurosaki?" The voice echoed oddly, like thousands of tiny voices combining to create a cacophony of sounds.

"Unicorns are real y'no?" Ichigo beamed broadly, "There's one talking to me!"

"Kurosaki, I'm not a unicorn..." The thousands of voices laughed.

"Not you Mr. many men!" Ichigo sighed, his thoughts fading again, his eyes barely even opening.

"Kurosaki stay awake," The thousands of voices pleaded softly.

"G'night!" Ichigo giggled before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>The sun glared angrily down on the ginger's head, he was hot, pissed off and stupidly irritable. It had been a month since he and Orihime had broken up and the burden of her shattered heart lay heavily on his shoulders.<em>

"_Hey, Berry-tan!" Grimmjow sneered, Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up, he was lying on the top of his favourite hill, it overlooked the park and the small duck pond. His mood soured immediately when he saw the cocky, cyan haired, make-up wearing- _

"_Well, you gunna reply?" Grimmjow's impatient snarl interrupted Ichigo's mental rant._

"_What do you want?" Ichigo crossed his legs and rested his elbow on his calf, providing a ledge to rest his head._

"_To talk." Grimmjow's usual edge had disappeared, an almost desperate look had penetrated his hardened features. His usually arrogant smirk now a half-hearted twitch of his lips, his deep blue eyes glazed with distraction. He hadn't bothered with his usual eye liner and he wore a blue polo-shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms. He looked generally deflated._

"_What happened to you?" Ichigo almost laughed, though it was short lived as he saw true pain In Grimmjow's eyes, causing him to stop himself in shock._

"_My mother committed suicide last night." Grimmjow breathed, his head hung in shame for the tears that had begun to flow so freely from his glazed eyes._

_Ichigo froze, unable to comprehend what was going on. He was pitiful for the teenager in front of him but also at a loss as to how to comfort him._

"_Oh..." Ichigo felt pathetic that he couldn't think of anything better to say._

"_Yeah, and worst of all?" Grimmjow paused to control his wrenching sobs, "They asked me if I had __provoked her!" Grimmjow roared in desperation, anger, sadness. So many emotions were flowing from this rock solid teen._

"_Hey," Ichigo stood and did the first thing that came to mind, hugged him. Grimmjow immediately stopped sobbing and froze, his whole body rigid. _

"_What're you-?" _

"_Shut up, just let it out, no one will see us." Ichigo whispered gently, knowing how it felt to lose a parent._

"_But-" Grimmjow began to protest but Ichigo pressed him in tighter. A feeling deep down within him compelling him to keep holding onto the man in his arms._

"_Losing your mother sucks, trust me I know." Ichigo murmured._

"_Yeah..." Grimmjow relaxed into the smaller teen's arms, feeling oddly comforted. Alarm bells sounded in Grimmjow's foggy mind, "Get off me man!" Grimmjow Pushed violently away from Ichigo, sending them both stumbling away. Ichigo's heart felt sore, abused, memories of his mother's death flooded him, overwhelming his emotions. Bitterness and self loathing being the main factors._

"_You know what? I'm sorry," Ichigo's head was bowed, "Sorry I ever thought you could actually be a decent human being deep down." Ichigo snarled, his feelings oddly hurt in a different way, as if Grimmjow had abused his heart directly through his actions._

"_Well I'm sorry!" Grimmjow spat, anger and an unknown sensation coursing though his system. "Sorry that I'm just as heartless as everyone thinks!" _

_Ichigo was trembling with rage, wanting to lash out at any moment. His hands were balled into fists and were shaking violently. His head still bowed, angry tears beginning to drop from his face. _

What the fuck is wrong with me? He's a jerk!

"_Why?" Ichigo asked bluntly, both to himself and Grimmjow._

"_Why what?" Grimmjow snarled, anger playing across his lips._

"_You know exactly what." Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth._

"_I-I, Fuck you!" Grimmjow stuttered and stormed off. A new and unwanted emotion clutching at his chest. _

_Ichigo turned and flung his fist blindly into the tree, crying out as the jagged bark ripped at the thin skin of his knuckles. Ichigo slumped to his knees, his head resting against the rough bark of the tree. Tears flowed like miniature waterfalls down his smooth cheeks._

What the fuck is wrong with me?

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes opened slowly to a brightly lit hospital room, his eyes burning slightly, causing him to blink suddenly.<p>

"Awake then are we?" Grimmjow's voice called gentle from the side of him.

"Hey..." Ichigo wheezed sleepily, "What happened?" A lazy, sluggish smile had formed on his haggard face.

"You passed out and fitted." Grimmjow's smile was soft, "You've had your operation now though you're gunna be out of action for a while."

"Oh..." Ichigo nodded, not quite understanding what Grimmjow meant.

"You won't be able to work for a few weeks." Grimmjow smiled amusedly at the muddled strawberry.

"Oh I see, what about Szayel?" Ichigo asked slowly, trying to think everything through.

"He's in a coma upstairs." Grimmjow responded carefully, "Yylfordt is with him."

"I see, at least he has his family around him." Ichigo smiled softly.

"Your family have visited, Karin, Yuzu even your dad." Grimmjow smirked at the memory of the old, bearded man, crying about his son being so wounded.

"Hah, I bet the old man made a scene right?"

"Ah." Grimmjow nodded and smiled.

"Trust him," Ichigo let out a slight sigh and he closed his eyes. "Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, cracking his left eyes open to look at the man beside his bed.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow glanced sideways at him.

"Why did you come and see me when your mother died?" Ichigo tried not to sound prying.

"Because, I-"

"Mr. Jaegerjaques," An annoyed Uryuu threatened from the door way.

"All right I'll leave!" Grimmjow sighed and smirked at Ichigo, " Cya round Berry-tan..." He winked and left.

Ichigo's heart leapt, did Grimmjow just wink at him? Why did he care? Why was his heart racing a mile a minute?

"How are you feeling Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked as he slumped on the now unoccupied seat next to his bed.

"Better actually, sore but less...broken." Ichigo smiled at the loss of a better word.

"That's good, you should be able to leave by next Tuesday." Uryuu smiled, "Although you better not be in work for the next month or so, you can't walk on your left leg and your ribs are severely damaged and will take a while to mend." Uryuu finished adjusting his glassed habitually.

Ichigo sighed, his thought process functioning at a normal rate, "Thanks Ishida." Ichigo smiled.

"No problem." Uryuu stood again, "I know you have just woken but you need to rest some more, I'll have a nurse wake you in the morning and breakfast will be provided." Uryuu turned to leave.

"Ishida?" Ichigo called impulsively.

"Yes?" He looked over his shoulder at the other.

"When did you know that you were gay?" Ichigo blushed slightly.

"I figured it out back in high school, when I had a crush on you." Uryuu smiled and left. This left Ichigo with thousands of unanswered questions.

"Just great." Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes before drifting back slowly into his memories.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo sat in the lecture hall, scribbling notes down frantically, it was his final lecture before his final exam. T-minus four days. <em>

"_Now to conclude my lecture..." Ginrei Kuchiki smiled brightly, "Good luck to you all and I hope I don't see any of your ugly faces back here next year!" _

_Ichigo looked up and Ginrei caught his eye, "Kurosaki a word before you leave?" Ichigo nodded and closed his notebook and neatly slotted it in with his laptop._

"_Hai sensei?" Ichigo skipped down the steps._

"_I have contacts with a semi-famous law firm," Ginrei paused, "Would you be interested in an internship to gain your experience." _

"_Yeah? Which one Ojii-san?" Ichigo's tone was casual. _

"_Espada inc. It always has a steady flow of clients and they won't pay you too badly." Ginrei smiled, his aged face creasing like a Chow Chow._

"_I see..." Ichigo frowned, he'd not heard of Espada inc. before. _Ginrei wouldn't set me up though...whatever.

"_Sure, gimme a number and I'll check it out." Ichigo smirked._

"_Good, Aizen Sousuke will be your boss, he's the main lawyer there, you don't need luck in your final exam but here." Ginrei held out a silver chain with an onyx pendant, it was in the shape of a swastika._

"_Ban?" Ichigo shot a puzzled look at the old man._

"_Think of it as a _final_ gift from me, I've given you my knowledge as a gift and now a token of my respect for you, I hope you do well, Kurosaki." Ginrei's words troubled Ichigo, they were too close to a goodbye. Ichigo let Ginrei place the pendant in his hand._

_Ichigo opened his mouth to ask but Ginrei simply held his palm up, "Don't ask, just go." Ginrei smiled a final time, sadness fringing his eyes._

"_Sayonara, Ojii-san." Ichigo called hesitantly, walking out of the empty lecture hall, out into his future._

Ichigo woke slowly this time, no jarring fears, no searing pain, just the grogginess of a good night's sleep.

"Morning Berry-tan," Grimmjow looked up from his iPod, "Sleep alright this time?"

"Ah, I suppose," Ichigo smiled, wincing as the tender skin off his cheeks was pulled at.

"You're pretty fucked up y'no?" Grimmjow sneered playfully.

"Yeah, you seem pretty rough yourself..." Ichigo frowned, looking the man up and down, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, he was wearing a stained white tank top under a leather jacket and faded blue jeans, eye liner had returned to his face and azure stubble clung to his jawline.

"Nah, just tired." Grimmjow brushed the comment off quickly.

A peaceful silence descended on the pair, not an awkward one, just an absence of noise.

"Shit." Ichigo moaned as a severe pressure was realized.

"What?" Grimmjow eyed Ichigo worriedly.

"I need a piss." Ichigo blushed, "Help me to the bathroom?"

Grimmjow smiled at his embarrassment, "No problem, you've gotta take the IV with you." Grimmjow gestured at the tubes connected to his arm.

"Fine, just help me!" Ichigo's pressure had become painful. He swung his legs over the side of the bed slowly and placed his bare feet on the floor. He pushed himself up with his hands and a soft jingle emitted from his neck. He stood for a second, adjusting to being stood.

"You gunna be alright or do you need me as a crutch?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Fuck you then." Ichigo snapped and began to move his legs, "See I can-" Ichigo stumbled as his left leg collapsed underneath him.

"Gotcha." Grimmjow whispered softly, as he caught Ichigo in his arms.

"Uh- Thanks..." Ichigo blushed at the contact. _Grow the fuck up Ichigo, he hasn't changed and neither have you._

"No problem," Grimmjow smiled triumphantly, lifting Ichigo into a bridal hold.

"Hey, put me down teme!" Ichigo roared, pink flushing under his bruised skin.

"Why? Uncomfortable?" Grimmjow teased.

"Yes!" Ichigo pouted. _Fucking hell, it's like I'm flirting with him..._ Ichigo blinked a few times and realised, he was flirting with him.

"Fine, but I'll only let you down if you let me support you kay?" Grimmjow's face was soft, compassionate.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up, I'm gunna piss myself." Ichigo grumbled.

Grimmjow slowly lowered Ichigo's feet to the floor and draped Ichigo's arm over his shoulder, "Just one step at a time kay?"

Ichigo just nodded and tried not to think about who was holding him. _Old woman, saggy boobs, Old woman, saggy boobs! _Ichigo recited furiously, trying to forget the solid, warmth that held him close, but not tight against him.

"Right, I'll turn away and hold you up ok?" Grimmjow had already begun to shift his grip on Ichigo, he linked his arm around Ichigo's chest and tried not to put too much pressure on his ribs.

Grimmjow ground his teeth, trying to block out the sounds of Ichigo's bodily relief.

The flush was a welcome sound, Grimmjow released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"I just gotta wash my hands..." Ichigo nigh on whispered. Grimmjow just smiled and shuffled around, guiding Ichigo to the sink.

Ichigo scrubbed his hand thoroughly and dried them slowly on fluffy towels. Ichigo risked an upwards glance at the mirror above the sink and gasped.

His right cheek was swollen and bruised a deep maroon. His chin also swollen and split was covered in long, bristly ginger hairs. His body was covered in a hospital gown so he couldn't see the extent of his injuries.

"Do you mind?" Ichigo tugged at his gown and Grimmjow shook his head and carefully removed the gown, letting in fall in a heap at Ichigo's feet.

Grimmjow averted his gaze in a mixture of shame and sickness, he found Ichigo very attractive and hated it. He was raised to be a masculine, woman using prick, not a camp, man loving faggot.

Ichigo stared blankly at himself, bruises criss crossed over his right side, at least the skin he could see, most of his torso was wrapped in bandages that had begun to bleed through, Ichigo was bowed over, frail and defenceless. It had been years since he had truly felt weak enough to cry, but that didn't stop the tears that now flooded his face. The necklace that Ginrei had given him still rested against his skin, a crack had formed in the middle, evidence of the abuse he had received.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, I hate people seeing my like this!" Ichigo wailed, unable to cease the tears that flowed so freely.

"Don't, I won't say a word, just man up some time soon." Grimmjow tried to growl but couldn't muster more than a flat murmur.

"I know." Ichigo sniffled.

Grimmjow shot him a questioning look and Ichigo just smiled, chocolate eyes waterlogged with shimmering tears.

"Ichigo-" Grimmjow began but Ichigo held up a hand.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo smiled again, "Tell me why? Why did you come to me?"

"I needed to talk to someone, I had a reputation." Grimmjow's eyes were downcast, looking away from Ichigo.

"Okay..." Ichigo encouraged.

"You were the only one who never gave a shit, you never started a fight, you never judged me, you just defended others, you were a good guy." Grimmjow paused, "I felt that you would understand.

Ichigo nodded, "Why did you leave?" Ichigo propped himself against the sink, disentangling himself from Grimmjow's muscled arms.

"I was afraid." Grimmjow admitted, feeling like a teenage boy again.

Ichigo cocked his head inquiringly.

"I was afraid of how you made me feel." Grimmjow snarled, angry at himself for admitting such a taboo.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, concern fringing his voice.

"Well when I was younger my homelife had never been good..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Grimmjow you little fuck, come here!" A booming voice rolled around the small apartment.<em>

"_Hai Okasan!" A tiny, feeble voice called fearfully. An eight year old Grimmjow flinched and placed his lone action figure, Haro from Gundam, on the windowsill and scurried into the hallway, to be met by a violent slap across the face. _

"_Little fuck, you kept your momma waiting." His mother's new boyfriend grabbed him by the throat. "Go outside and play, your momma and I have some business to attend to." The man was stick thin, greasy and his two front teeth were missing._

_Grimmjow glanced behind the man to see dark storm clouds and rain lashing out of the small window._

"_But-" Grimmjow's windpipe was squeezed to the point of asphyxiation. _

"_But what?" The man growled, his breath rancid._

"_N-Nothing...Kain-san!" Grimmjow's small voice choked._

"_There we go, now be a good boy!" Kain dropped Grimmjow to the floor and sauntered back into the bedroom._

"_You weren't too harsh were you darling?" His mother's voice was hazed with some kind of a high, drug or sexually induced Grimmjow couldn't tell. The small boy dashed into his room, grabbed his action figure, and trotted out of the apartment, stubby hands reaching for the door handle. Grimmjow's eyes squeezed tight as he heard the familiar sounds of his mother groaning at the pain being inflicted upon her. A tingle tear escaped before he closed the door behind him, cradling his Haro figure and trying to muster the courage to move. _

Okasan... _Grimmjow thought of his mother when his dad was still around. _I miss you..._ Grimmjow clutched at his action figure and plodded outside, his hair powder blue and fluffy, his eyes were round and child-like, glowing orbs of innocence. _

_The rain pelted down onto Grimmjow, soaking him through within seconds. This had become routine, his mother bringing home scum, being forced to leave while they did...things. Grimmjow scurried across the busy road, dodging a large truck that almost blind sided him, the horn blared and Grimmjow leapt onto the pavement, falling forwards and crushing his Haro. No real damage was done, bringing a relieved smile to Grimmjow's cracked lips._

I don't know what I'd do without you Haro..._ Grimmjow pretended that Haro could read his mind, he also pretended that he could respond, giving him advice and comforting him. _

"_Oh it's loser boy!" A snide voice called to a group behind Grimmjow._

"_Go away Luppi!" Grimmjow snarled, trying to hide Haro in his hoodie pocket._

"_Oh, Grimmjow has claws!" Luppi Antenor chirped sarcastically. Grimmjow turned to see who was there, Luppi Antenor with his long, choppy hair and stupid pink make-up, Wonderweiss Margela stood, seemingly unaware of his surroundings, his blonde hair covering his violet eyes and Yammy Llargo, a bull of a boy, his shaven head and ginger eyebrows struck fear into Grimmjow like no other._

"_Luppi, leave me alone." Grimmjow turned to walk in the other direction, the rain had turned to hail. Grimmjow knew what was going to happen, he knew how this was going to end but he was wishing it wouldn't, just this once._

"_Don't walk away from us!" Luppi cried frantically, Grimmjow knew the punch was coming before Luppi had even begun to run at him._

_Grimmjow doubled his speed a second too late, Luppi's fist collided with the small of his back, sending him flying forwards onto the concrete._

"_Leave me alone..." Grimmjow whimpered as the right side of his face scraped along the pavement. _

"_Sorry!" Luppi sneered sarcastically, picking Grimmjow up, "Yammy, get the scalpel." Luppi grinned maliciously. _

"_Sc-Scalpel?" Gimmjow's lip quivered, "What're you doing?" Grimmjow screamed as he saw the glinting of steel protrude from Yammy's meaty hands._

"_Hold still or it'll be wonky!" Luppi released Grimmjow, only for Wonderweiss to pin Grimmjow's arms behind his back, restricting any kind of movement._

_Grimmjow's heart began to race, the hail stung his face like a thousand tiny bee stings. There was a pregnant pause and the old sound was Wonderweiss' steady breathing. Luppi lunged at Grimmjow and drove the scalpel down into the flesh under Grimmjow's right eye. The pain was excruciating and Grimmjow felt the blood trickle down his face, this was the second time they had attacked him like this. The last time was with sticks, they beat him around until he had fallen unconscious, he woke with concussion in the dead of night, unaware of who he was._

_Grimmjow didn't dare move, fearing that the scalpel would dig into his eye. The pain numbed slowly as the hail froze his cheek. Luppi's tongue stuck out and would've been comival if not for the torture. He was digging some kind of pattern into Grimmjow's jawline._

_Forty-five agonising minutes passed before Luppi stood back and admired his handiwork sadistically._

"_Perfect, let him go Wonderweiss." Luppi barked, glee running through his system, it literally made him bounce. Wonderweiss obediently released Grimmjow, the loss of blood sent Grimmjow to his knees. His eyes had become heavy lidded and his thoughts were sluggish._

"_Fucking prick!" Yammy hooted, excited also by the blood shed, "Lemme have a turn Luppi!" __Yammy pleaded. _

"_No, lets leave him," Luppi glared at Yammy's over enthusiasm, "You will not leave that block of flats got it?" Luppi snarled in Grimmjow's blood soaked face._

"_Ok." Grimmjow whimpered._

"_Now fuck off!" Luppi snarled and spat in Grimmjow's face. _

_Grimmjow struggled to his feet, tears cascading down his face, mixing with blood, saliva and melted hail. _

_Grimmjow marched into his apartment, barging in on his mother and her boyfriend's 'love' making._

"_You need to get the fuck out." Grimmjow's lethargic voice droned._

"_Fuck you kid." Kain threw a beer bottle at Grimmjow, which he dodge and stormed over to his mother. _

"_Look what a happened to me Okasan. This is your fault, he leaves or I do." He pointed at his now clotting wound. Grimmjow's childish voice had hardened into something completely different, his voice was blank, emotionless. The encounter with Luppi had opened his eyes, life didn't get any better. He had always wished it would._

"_Leave kid I ain't goin' nowhere." The vulgar man resumed thrusting into Grimmjow's mother._

"_I see," Grimmjow looked into his mother's vacant eyes, the drugs and alcohol were in full swing, "Hope you don't see me again, if I do, turn in the opposite direction and run."_

_With that Grimmjow left, not a single belonging to his name save the clothes on his back and Haro._

* * *

><p>"Four months later I got caught by the police and put into care, I still have a scar from Luppi's sick humour." During the course of Grimmjow's talk Ichigo had ended up fully clothed and back in bed with Grimmjow perched on the edge.<p>

"Can I?" Ichigo asked quietly.

Grimmjow nodded and leapt off the bed turning out the lights. He settled back on the bed and pulled out a small torch from his pocket and shone it upwards, highlighting jagged, white lines. They seemed to form a jawbone and serrated teeth, giving a ghostly snarl on the right side of his face.

"God..." Ichigo breathed, in all the years he had known Grimmjow he had never noticed the scarring on his face, "How come I've never seen them?" Ichigo reached out and traced the puckered skin.

"I wear make-up, not just eye liner but the foundation girls wear, I hate this scar, it's the worst memory I have." Grimmjow's teeth ground together dangerously as he recalled the memory.

"Hey it's ok, I think it's kind of...cute." Ichigo finished lamely, blushing.

"Thanks..." Grimmjow shifted awkwardly.

"Grimmjow, do you like me?" Ichigo blushed again, heat flooding most of his body.

"I think so." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo solemnly, "You're the first person who's seen my scars since I was eight." Grimmjow smiled grimly.

"Really?" Ichigo's heart leapt.

"Yes." Grimmjow's eyes were a liquid sea of relief.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yes?" Grimmjow smiled at the continual use of his name.

Ichigo leant forward and planted his lips on Grimmjow's, a soft, innocent kiss.

"Thank you..." Ichigo blushed.

"For what?" Grimmjow smirked, forcing his lips onto Ichigo's forcefully, pushing him flat onto the hospital sheets, gently of course.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am soooooooo sorry this took so long T_T Writers block is a serious problem right now...thank you though again to my fans for talking to me! And thank you 13 for the idea of flashbacks, hope it worked well? Xxx Love ya – Esuta ~^-^ [BTW if this was an appalling chapter people you need to tell me, I have had writers block granted but please help me improve? Mwah!] x**


End file.
